The Other Side To Gohan
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Gohan's life tumbles upside down when a wish is made. Can he adjust to high school when he has to deal with his 'feminine' side?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**...**

"Alright Goten, we've collected all seven dragon balls, you can thank me later for getting the ones around the world that you couldn't get since you can't fly," said Trunks with a smile as he looked down at the bounty. All seven dragon balls glowed their familiar orange glow as the two boys looked at them in awe. "So Goten what you going to wish for?" asked the lavender haired boy excitedly.

The Son boy looked at Trunks confused. "Wish, what wish?" he asked childishly.

"You mean you don't know what the dragon balls do?" asked Trunks.

"I just wanted to see the dragon," said Goten with a smile causing Trunks to smack his forehead with his palm.

"The eternal dragon is able to grant two wishes to anybody who manages to get them all," explained Trunks. "Then the balls blast off and you can't use them again for a year but if you only make one wish then you can use them again in half the time."

"That sounds like fun," said Goten. "But I don't know what to wish for. Wait, wait I've got one!"

"This better be good," mumbled Trunks under his breath before summoning the dragon. The sky turned black and lightning spewed forth from the balls as the familiar green dragon roared to life.

"YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, I WILL GRANT THEE TWO WISHES OF THY CHOOSING!" the dragon said in a menacing voice.

"Umm, mister dragon sir, is it alright if we only make one wish?" asked Goten who stared up at the dragon in awe. Trunks was speechless as this was his first time seeing the dragon as well and he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the sheer size and power such a massive creature could have.

"THAT IS FINE BUT STATE YOUR WISH!" bellowed the dragon.

"Well you see, my brother is starting high school tomorrow but I don't know if he's going to fit in since he hasn't really spoken to anybody outside our family and I think he will be uncomfortable and all and..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" shouted the dragon causing Goten to swallow deeply.

"Okay then mister dragon, I wish..."

...

"Who's responsible for this?" asked a seriously ticked off Videl as she looked at the damage done before her. The chief had called her up to explain that there was a robbery going on and that she needed to get there right away. As such she had had to go without breakfast and fly to the scene of the crime only to find that somebody had already done her job. The three robbers were unconscious on the ground, their ski masks still covering their faces while there were two others in the car. Their getaway vehicle was leaning on its side and the back wheel was still rotating slowly. The weapons that the men had been using were crushed into tiny pieces that now resided on the floor. A police car was looking worst for wear in the background as it had been riddled with bullets causing a massive amount of damage.

"Videl, what are you doing back here?" asked an old man who saw Videl standing there upset.

"Back here? What are you talking about?" asked Videl.

"Oh, I must have mistaken you for that woman who defeated those men," said the man apologetically. "She came in so fast and defeated those men in an instant and the only girl I knew strong enough to do that was you so I guess my mind is playing tricks on me."

"Are you saying a girl who looks like me did this?"

"Well I didn't get all that good a look to be honest; she was in and out in a flash, I'm not even sure if she was a woman."

"Well whoever it was they would need to be pumped up on steroids to be able to make that car tip on its side," said Videl as she walked closer to inspect the damage. Looking at the bonnet of the car, the person had driven their heel into the front corner of the vehicle and had caused the whole car to pivot on that one point. Videl was starting to doubt herself, even if this person was on steroids they shouldn't have enough strength to cause an entire car to flip over like that.

Leaving the scene to the police, Videl jumped back inside her jet copter and took off towards school. While breakfast would have been nice she didn't have time to be late for the first day back, even though she was the champ's daughter it wouldn't be a good first impression for her new teachers. So, despite her best interests that included a full breakfast with eggs on toast, she would have to wait it out until the lunch hour in where she would eat whatever she put in her food capsule that morning.

Landing on top of the school, she capsualized her jet copter and placed it in her pocket when she realised that said pocket didn't weigh as much as it should have. Having a quick feel around with her fingers she found her usual accessories such as her mobile and her wallet but she couldn't find her capsule case, meaning she had left it on the kitchen counter before she had taken off. Cursing her bad luck, Videl went down the stairwell knowing that unless somebody was willing to share she would be stuck with food from the dining hall and that was never a pleasant experience. She got into her classroom a few minutes before the bell was scheduled to go off.

"Hey Videl, you look a little upset," said the bubbly blonde Erasa as she beckoned Videl to sit near her. Taking her seat away from the edge of the row, Videl found herself wedged between Erasa and Sharpner. While not the brightest tools in the shed, unlike most people who wanted to be her friend because of her status, they were true friends.

"It's nothing," said Videl sourly as she stared blankly at the front of the lecture hall.

"C'mon babe," said Sharpner trying to make his move like every second day Vide saw him. Somehow the word 'no' doesn't seem to register through his mind when responded after a certain question. "You get to sit next to one of the hunkiest guys in school and you feel upset, which girl wouldn't want such pleasure?"

"Shut up you moron!" shouted one of the girls behind Videl and instantly the two had a clash of personalities which Videl simply ignored. Why bother listening to somebody rabble on about an uninteresting topic after all. Erasa was bickering in my ear but since it was all about fashion and gossip Videl simply allowed it to slip through one ear and out the other.

The teacher soon entered and order was returned to the room. "Good morning students," he said in a husky voice. "While I hope all of you enjoyed your vacation I will let you know that the holidays are now over and the school year is now beginning. I expect you all to do your best."

The door creaked open and everyone's head turned to the open doorway. A few wolf whistles were called out showing just how mature the class was. The girl walked in wearing casual pants and a rather loose fitting short sleeved top. Her hair was cut at shoulder length and was jet black in colour while her eyes were sharp and took everything into account, much like a hawk's. "Are you Gohan?" said the teacher as he looked down at his notes. "Because it says here that..."

"There was a mistake in the process," said Gohan trying to conceal the anger in their voice. She turned and faced the students who looked down at her with mixed emotions. Most of the girls looked at her with a tinge of jealousy while the guys ogled her off as if she was fresh meat for the slaughterhouse; after all it wasn't every day that a new girl happened to walk on by. Even Sharpner, who was usually a Videl only guy couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"In that case my darling," said the teacher as he adjusted his glasses, "Take a seat wherever it takes your fancy."

"Thank you," muttered Gohan. Looking around the class, Gohan saw a few of the guys signal for her to come sit by them but she took the safe option by walking towards the spot vacant next to Erasa. Of course Erasa wouldn't mind, she loved new friends. Walking up the stairs, everyone except for the teacher, who had walked out of the classroom for a moment, watched as one of the jocks slapped Gohan hard on the arse, causing her to stop in her tracks. The man chuckled as Gohan turned to face him before delivering a vicious right hook which caused him to break the chair he was sitting on and land hard on the floor. The room went deadly silent as Gohan continued her walk up the flight of stairs, all eyes were on her.

...

_...Flashback..._

"_Okay then mister dragon, I wish for my brother to be turned into a girl," said Goten with confidence._

"_UMM...OKAY THEN," said the dragon in disbelief as his eyes shone red. "IT IS DONE. IF YOU HAVE NO MORE WISHES I BID YOU FAREWELL." In a flash of lighting, the dragon vanished and the balls flew up in the air before being sent to different corners of the globe._

_Trunks rushed forward and grabbed Goten by the shirt. "Why the hell did you do that? Gohan's going to kill us!" exclaimed Trunks knowing the danger he was now in._

"_Well when your Mum and Dad go out it's always your mum who goes and talks to people, so doesn't that mean that all girls are better at talking to people?" said Goten in more of a question then a statement. Trunks could see the childish, twisted logic in Goten's way of thinking but for now knew that the safest place would be several thousand miles away from wherever Gohan was. "I wonder what he looks like now," said Goten as he started running towards his house._

"_BAD IDEA!" shouted Trunks as he tried to prevent his best friend from death but to no avail as Goten sprinted through the forest._

_..._

**Some of you may remember this story from ages ago, under the tile of Gohan's Feminine Side... Let's just say it's coming back out of storage and ready for round 2.**

** Hope you enjoyed. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who've read the original, this is where it starts to change.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ**

...

To say the morning had been odd for Gohan would have been an understatement, a scream escaping her lips in a pitch that nearly shattered the glass. Such a noise hadn't been heard before, the closest being Goten screaming from a nightmare about a giant monster that resembled chewing gum that turned people into candy being controlled by a lizard like creature.

At first she hadn't noticed anything until she felt an unexpected weight hanging off of her chest. After a very detailed explanation from Goten, one that quelled the teenager's rage, Gohan managed to avoid strangling him due to the fact she thought that while his intentions were good, he just went about it the wrong way. Somehow though Chichi hadn't seemed to mind the fact that Gohan had changed into a woman, saying things about how this would help him learn the way into a woman's heart. Reluctantly, she was still forced to go to school wearing clothes she had worn as a guy, tightening the pants around her waist with a piece of rope and just had to settle for a baggy shirt.

"It's only six months, it's only six months," she muttered under her breath as she took her seat next to the blonde haired girl, her eye convulsed only slightly as the mangled body of her victim twitched several times before regaining consciousness.

"Talk about girl power!" exclaimed the blonde happily smiling, Gohan having to force a smile which looked anything but natural. "So, you're names Gohan, that's an interesting name."

"Thanks…I guess," said Gohan under her breath, clearly showing that she didn't want to be here.

"Anyway, I'm Erasa with an 'E' and these are my best friends for life, Videl and Sharpner," squealed Erasa joyfully. Her mind was telling her that the two of them were going to get along perfectly. Videl's eyes shot from the jock to the new girl and started eyeing her off as a possible sparring partner. Sharpner looked at the new girl and had to prevent himself from drooling all over the floor. "Anyway, you'll never guess who Videl's father is!"

Videl sighed, Erasa always said the same things and people always gave the same reaction. With a huff she hear Erasa say Hercule's name and waited for Gohan to wrap her arms around her and say that she wanted to be her best friend forever.

"Who?" asked Gohan, trying to seem interested but failing, her voice clearly saying that something else was on her mind, a fact that was quickly picked up by Videl..

"Hercule Satan! The world champion of the world, the man who single handily defeated Cell!" exclaimed Erasa trying to get her point across.

"Is that so," said Gohan clearly no longer interested in the topic but that didn't stop Erasa from babbling on into her ear.

"How can you not be excited about sitting next to a celebrity's daughter?" asked Erasa.

"Hereditary fame isn't something to brag about, just because her father is famous doesn't mean that she should be," answered Gohan as their English teacher walked into the room. Erasa decided to quieten down, not wanting to disrupt the teacher and get a detention due to the fact she had to run around town after school.

Videl absorbed the information Gohan had just provided, trying to figure out this woman. She had figured a thing like celebrity status didn't make her worry which was a plus in Videl's books. From the clothes she was wearing it was clear that she didn't care for fashion or she was from a rural community where they didn't have designer labels in every store. Another plus. Then the final point, she could throw a punch. Had that guy done that to another girl in the class they would have either kept walking, flirted or slapped him across the face but Gohan had landed a solid fist across the face and effectively knocked him out. Of course, that was a big bonus in Videl's eyes.

The maths teacher came into the classroom, quickly going into a briefing of how he expected every student to perform to their best. When he began to explain what the class was going to be doing over the course of the semester Gohan groaned, beginning to realise that having gone straight to college may have been the smarter thing to ask from her mother. The academics the teacher was explaining was something she had completed several years earlier, much to her chagrin.

One by one the lessons proceeded, Gohan coming to the realisation that she was way too smart to be here, however the threat of her mother's frying pan still loomed in the mind. With a sigh, she packed up her things as the bell for lunch sounded, knowing that she would just have to put up with it.

"Wow, I didn't know you could draw," said Erasa, picking up a piece of paper that Gohan had accidentally left behind. Intrigued, Erasa and Sharpner leant over to have a look at what Gohan had been drawing to find a picture of a large man with a flaming Mohawk. "Is this somebody you know?" asked Erasa as she handed the paper back to Gohan.

"Knew," corrected Gohan. "They died several years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't mean to intrude," said Erasa at a fast pace, trying to mend any sort of relationship that may have been damaged with the new girl. Videl however couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen that person somewhere before.

"It wasn't your fault," said Gohan smiling slightly.

"Why don't you have lunch with us?" asked Erasa as she got out of her chair. Gohan thought about it for a few seconds before reluctantly nodding, the blonde girl squealing in joy.

As the four of them basked in the sunlight on the way to a suitable area to eat, they asked several questions of Gohan and were surprised b some of the answers. Videl had been right in her assumption that Gohan lived out of town, the fact that he lived several hundred miles away also made her wonder how she managed to get to school on time.

"So living outside the city, you wouldn't have to worry about things like fast food," said Erasa walking by Gohan's side. "No wonder you're so skinny when you eat fresh food every day."

"Fast food?" asked Gohan, never having experienced much other than his mother's cooking.

"Talk about being wild," said Sharpner as he took a seat next to the base of a large tree. "Do you even have electricity out that far?"

"We've got a generator," explained Gohan as she took a seat in the shade, glimmers of sunlight filtering through the leaves.

"You need to invite me over sometime, a weekend outside of the city sounds great," exclaimed Erasa.

"We'll see," said Gohan with a smile, knowing she'd have to tame her little brother first.

"I was wondering Gohan, how much martial arts training do you have?" asked Videl taking her seat, her eyes locking straight onto Gohan's.

"What makes you think I do martial arts?" asked Gohan as beads of sweat formed on her head.

"C'mon, you nearly put that guy's head through a table, surely you have to have some experience, you might even be stronger than Videl here," said Sharpner indicating to the black haired girl beside him. If Videl had taken any insult to the comment she didn't show it as she fished around her pockets for her food capsule, the elusive device seeming to be missing.

"I think I've left my food at home," she complained, her thoughts moving away from Gohan momentarily.

"You can have some of mine if you want," offered Gohan as she pulled out her own capsule, the device bursting in a cloud of smoke before revealing a smorgasbord that left the city students gaping in awe.

"How do you eat so much and look so good?" asked Erasa knowing if she so much as attempted to eat a quarter of the food before her she would easily gain twenty pounds.

"I've got a good metabolism?" said Gohan in more of a question than a statement. Neither of the other three seemed to pay attention as they began to pick away at the mountain of food, never realising the pace at which Gohan was consuming until there was nothing left.

"Wait, how the hell did we get through all that?" asked Sharpner feeling full but not to the point where he was bloated.

"Who cares, it was delicious!" exclaimed Erasa, laying back on the ground. "Thanks for sharing Gohan, you're the best!"

"No problem," said Gohan smiling, her teeth giving a serene look that made Videl smile. "So what class do we have now?" she asked. Immediately Videl's mood dropped severely.

"Gym, we're going to be doing martial arts and since there is a national under eighteen tournament coming up, Hercule's going to come around and teach us a few things," boasted Sharpner. It only took a split second for Gohan's face to resemble that of Videl's.

...

**Hope you enjoyed. Just a quick response to jsoon500, while I could tell you what would happen later in the fic, since the next few chapters will be written by different members of the team even I don't know where this story is heading...which makes it all the more enjoyable.**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ**

**...**

_Help me Dende_.

Gohan shut her eyes against the images. Did these girls have no sense of privacy? The female changing room was no place for a teenage boy. But as of this morning, he was a _she_, so she had to be in _this_ change-room. All the girls in her class were carelessly peeling off their normal clothes and nonchalantly, right before each other and her disbelieving eyes, slipping on slacks, leggings or running shorts for Gym class.

"I can't wait to see the champ up close and personal, this is the best day EVER!"

"You're such a hussy Angela, you let him get to second base on the first date?"

"Geez Brownwyn, did you buy those undies from the granny store? How unattractive."

"Shame Sage, you still have that pimple break-out on your back."

"Cheer up Videl, I'm sure your dad won't say anything to embarrass you, he's gonna be awesome!"

Gohan's ears picked up several conversations going on as the girls quickly changed clothes. She gulped and braced herself, allowing her eyes to open once more.

She immediately regretted that decision.

Her new friend, the perpetually bubbly blonde Erasa stood before her in nothing but a frilly pink panty sitting tanga style on her hips, barely covering the bikini line. Gohan's startled eyes automatically travelled up to the matching push-up bra of same texture and colour, holding her breasts up in place.

"Don't just stand there!" Erasa stared at her. "You'll get into trouble if you're late Gohan, hurry up and change!" The blonde urged him, as she sat down on the bench next to her. Gohan spied a glossy lilac heart just to the left on her panty and blinked. She couldn't help it, Erasa's new position as she sat pulling out her gym clothes, forced her eyes to stare down at her bent slender neck, her narrow shoulders and whoa…those boobs looked like they were going to spill, especially being pushed up to her chin with that bra. Even in her seated position, Gohan could spy no folds on the blonde girl's sides. Her waist was so small she could have been a store mannequin.

"Gohan, get moving!" Erasa urged as she brought her arms behind her back and just like that…snapped her bra loose.

Spillage of the roundest, creamiest kind bounced before her view.

Gohan staggered on her feet and held on to the locker behind her for support. "You did bring something for Gym didn't you?" Erasa stretched the elastic fabric of the full sports tank complete with built in sports-bra that she held in her hand and slipped it over her head. Gohan didn't blink as she watched her classmate pull it all the way down her shoulders, covering up the beautiful spillage, then stomach and finally navel, and in the process saving the Son teen a few trickles of blood that were already threatening to escape his nose. Happy with the fit, Erasa stared up at the new student, waiting for a response.

"Ahem…um…yeah." Gohan cleared her throat. "I think my mom packed me something." She spoke, but her eyes never left Erasa's chest. "Cool," Erasa turned back to her clothes and grabbed a pair of navy running shorts, quickly slipping her feet in as she stood from the bench. Her heart thumping irregularly, Gohan watched as the shorts slid up Erasa's smooth calves, up her trim thighs to finally rest across her hips, concealing that cute glossy heart. As the blonde sat back down for socks and shoes, Gohan found himself grateful that he was missing that part of him that would have betrayed just how slowly torturous yet highly enjoyable this ordeal had just been.

"Oh, I get it." Erasa giggled, standing up, fully changed. "You're a shy one, aren't you?" She looked at her almost sympathetically. "Don't worry, no one's even looking. It's not like you have anything we don't. Relax, get changed and meet me and Videl in the hall. Miss crime-fighter was the first one out the door." Erasa patted her arm.

The crime fighting term didn't even register on Gohan's mind. Nothing did really, just white creamy spillage.

"See you out there!" Erasa called out before slipping out the doors.

Gohan sighed, running her hands through her long dark hair. Her cheeks were warm, and her vision was filled with little dancing lilac hearts. Damn it! The last thing she needed before facing Hercule for the first time was images of Erasa's underwear distracting her.

_You can do this_. She took a breath, grateful that the giggles and the random conversations had subsided. She was the last one left in the changing room; so she had to get cracking, lest she be late and get scolded.

Working quickly, she stripped out of her uniform and tried not to freak out at the sight of her own new 'assets', she had done enough freaking, gawking and touching in the shower that morning.

…

"Yeah!" The overly boisterous voice of the champ riddled the students as the bulky hero struck another pose.

"Mr Satan, Mr Satan," the auditorium was like a rock concert, teachers and students alike were clapping and nodding and smiling and just all around flustered by the situation they found themselves in – to be in the presence of one so great.

"Yeah!" He flexed his arm and kissed the top of his bicep. It never got old, the cheers, the screams – he lived for this stuff. "Ah-ah-Choo!" He sneezed, relinquishing the pose prematurely. Damn it all, today was not his best, not at all. He'd woken up with a scratchy throat and tight chest. "Ah-ah-choo!" his second sneeze released two yo-yo droops of slimy mucus from his nose.

"Euw!" the girls grimaced, turning away from the disgusting sight. Videl couldn't even bring herself to look away, the veins on her forehead were pulsing fervently, she was positively seething. It was bad enough that her father was here fully clad in his outrageous outfit, not to mention the monstrous championship belt around his stomach, but now she had to stand here and watch him make an even bigger fool out of himself.

"Oh, Mr Satan!" the school nurse rushed to his side, taking this opportunity to touch the exposed flesh and hair of his chest. "Here you go, he's a tissue!" she offered him.

"Yeah…err…thanks…err…nurse, all this dust in this room. You ought to fire the cleaning service, not doing their jobs." He mumbled as he cleaned himself up. It wouldn't do for the champ to be seen as sick. He was the saviour of the world, the strongest man in the known universe, the-

"You're welcome," the nurse giggled, reluctantly removing her hand from his large muscular chest.

It was at this moment that Gohan slipped in quietly, taking an inconspicuous position at the back. She pulled down nervously on the elastic fabric of her fitted tank top, trying to pull it all the way down to cover the exposed flesh below her navel. She was at least comfortable in the pants her mom had packed for her – her old red gi bottoms from back in the day, when she'd been a fighter herself. They were baggy and comfortable, just the way she liked them. She spied Hercule and his silly poses right away, the man's hairy, bulky and muscular mass making her aware of how much his own physique had trimmed down since that morning. It's not that she felt weaker or anything, she just felt…smaller.

"There you are," Erasa whispered in her ear, linking her arm in hers as she manoeuvred them away from the back. "Videl and Sharpener are up front. Come, no one will push you out of the way if you're standing with us."

Gohan gulped at the feel of her warm skin against her bare arms. She realized with painful clarity that she was all of a sudden too damn _aware_ of Erasa; the subtle scent coming from her - fruity and sweet; the slight glide of her hip against her thigh as they pressed forward towards the front, and the worst of it all; the memory of what was hidden beneath that tank top. She hoped this class would progress and end fast, she wanted to delete the memory of Erasa's spillage and glossy heart from his brain as soon as possible.

"A show of hands for those brave enough to enter the Under 18's and face my Videl in the ring!" Hercule wrinkled his nose, it was starting to tingle again, and he hoped to prevent himself from unleashing another sneeze as he struck yet another pose.

"YEAH!" that's the spirit, he nodded dramatically as several hands shot up. Videl rolled her eyes, why did he have to mention her. It was an open tournament for everybody to compete fairly. The fact that she was going to win it didn't mean that he should yap her name out every chance he got. It was unnecessary, and downright embarrassing.

"What's the deal new girl?" Sharpener turned his head to address a crimson Gohan. "Thought you'd have your hand up as well, given that punch this morning."

Gohan didn't even hear Sharpener, Erasa's arm was still linked in hers and as such, her brain had been unable to process anything else happening around her.

"You're gonna compete too right?" Erasa's face turned bright eyes up at her. "You landed a solid punch in class today, and look at your arms, so nicely toned too, you must spend even more time working out than our Videl does."

The colour of her cheeks only deepened.

Videl snapped her neck at that comment, taking in the new girl's arms, and what she could see of the muscles in her stomach. _Nice. She really does look like she hits the gym a lot._

"Hey, now just hold on here, how come I only see guys with their hands up?" Hercule's voice boomed, "Come on, there must one other girl in this school that enjoys martial arts." Erasa squeezed Gohan's side and the new girl went completely still. "Yoohoo! Over here! Mr Satan!" she raised her hand.

"Hah hah hah Erasa, is that you? Finally giving martial arts a chance are you? Hah hah hah, I knew you'd eventually give in." Hercule smiled with his hands on his hips.

"Me? No! No!" She shook her head vehemently as she pulled up Gohan's arm. "Gohan here, lands a mean punch." She clarified.

Gohan missed the whole thing, she was busy trying not to think of the sensation of her nails as they grazed lightly on her arm on its way up. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she compose herself? She blinked rapidly, several times, but it was no use, glossy lilac hearts, creamy white spillage, an array of tangas, thongs, bikini's and all other manner of panties she had seen in the locker room did a colourful dance under her eyelids.

"Hah hah hah, a puny girl like that," Hercule pointed at the red-faced teen. "We'll just have to see about that, come on up here Gohen, let's see if you're any match for my Videl." The champ beckoned to her. "Hah hah hah, mean punch." He shook his head.

"You're up Gohan," Erasa beamed, letting go of her new friend's arm.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked, she was up? Up for what?

"The stage Gohan, hurry, you're fighting Videl!"

"I'm what?" Her mind cleared for the first time as she glanced towards the direction of Erasa's finger. Videl was already on stage, pumping her fist, waiting on her.

"Give her hell new girl," Sharpener snickered. Oh, this was going to be fun. The new girl was going to suffer her first humiliation, getting pounded by Videl in front of their whole class. She never held back when her father was watching.

Hesitantly, Gohan took her position across from Videl. She knew the other girl had been in the changing room briefly, but she still looked like she was in the same clothes she wore in class. She couldn't be sure though, her mind was far from clear.

"Hah hah hah…alright girls. I want a nice clean fight. Let's see your skills, and then the champ will give you two a few pointers, hah hah hah…BEGIN!" Hercule roared and Videl wasted no time, she leapt at her opponent.

…

"Finally!" Chichi cheered as Gohan walked through the door.

"You weren't kidding!" Bulma exclaimed in shock, her eyes staring at the sight before her.

"You called Bulma?" Gohan couldn't believe this. What else could possibly go wrong today?

"I just asked her to bring some clothes for you honey, how was your day?" Chichi cooed, pushing back a few strands of dark hair from Gohan's face.

Gohan slumped her shoulders forward and released a deep sigh. How was her day? What was she supposed to say to that? Videl had a broken hand thanks to her face, well…she shouldn't blame her face for this, she should blame her lack of concentration. She could have easily avoided that punch, if she hadn't been too busy trying to see through Videl's t-shirt. That encounter in the changing rooms had fried his brain, it had taken a full forty five minutes of physics to wire her back properly.

"That bad huh?" Bulma sympathized, patting the girls head as she took a seat next to her. "Boy trouble?" Bulma guessed, though she guessed wrong. Sure, someone had tried to grope her, but that had been the least of her worries. "I see you've turned into quiet a looker, did the boys give you a hard time?"

"Just tell me who, and I'll march to that school and punch his lights out." Chichi declared

"Not necessary mom, do you mind if I go to my room now, I just…I just need to be alone." He rose without waiting for a response.

Bulma and Chichi shared a worried look, but decided not to press it. They would wait until she was ready to open up.

"These shopping bags are for you hon, I bought an array of clothes in different styles for you to try, and a lot of random stuff that you'll need. Have a look at them later, when you're feeling better." Bulma told her.

Gohan slung the bags over her shoulder without a word and marched to her room. She dumped them on the floor and threw herself onto her bed.

Spillage

"Urgh!" she punched the wall. She was so sick of seeing that image. She should have seen Videl's fist coming, she should have avoided it. Instead, she'd had her eyes glued to the bounce of her breasts as she'd moved gracefully, her blue eyes slanted as her dark pig tail whipped in the air. In that moment, she had been transfixed, spellbound by the girl's movements, and then…

_"Ouw!"_

_Videl's knuckles shattered as they made contact with her face. The fierceness that had captivated her just a second ago turned to intense agony as she pulled back and glanced at her hand in disbelief._

"I should have avoided that punch, especially at that speed." She muttered in regret. But there was no undoing it, Videl's hand was bust, and she would never forget the glare of hatred the girl had shot in her direction when the nurse had pronounced her hand as broken.

_"Oh no sweat pea! This means you can't compete in the tournament!" _

Her overdramatic father had flayed around the auditorium, sneezing and sniffling in one big mess.

Needless to say, Gohan was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own shit**

Regret. Guilt. Shame. These feelings were quite foreign to the young Saiyan teenager; but on this morning, after that horrid night of sleep, it was all he...err, she, could think about.

The regret she felt from witnessing an innocent girl's hand being broken. Guilt from being the person who caused it. And shame from not seeing that fist coming before she could react.

And while she tried to conquer all of these thoughts her mind would drift towards another part of that quite attractive girl's body. She just couldn't beat it out of her head for reasons she couldn't understand.

_Stupid stupid stupid! Darn it Gohan why didn't you see it coming?_ She screamed at herself as she found herself flying way too close to the trees below. Jeez, she really...

First thing's first. HE really needed to get a grip on reality. HE was a guy! Gohan was a guy. GUY! GUY! GUY!

_These reactions are normal right? I'm a guy, just in a girl's body. Nothing's changed besides what's on the outside. It's what's on the inside that matters! Haha yeah. I'm perfectly fine._ Is what he kept telling himself as he flew over and through the clouds as he raced towards Orange Star High School, the current bane of his existence.

Soon enough Gohan, the teenage drama queen, was standing at the top of the school's roof staring at his watch. _Just in time_. He raced down the stairs and casually flowed into the mess of students wandering the halls as he calmed his demeanor. Though his face was still showing signs that his studies weren't the only things on his mind.

With every inch that his eyes turned, another lewd thought of what clothes were really for crept into his innocent mind. He really needed to control himself before these mood swings or someone else got the best of him.

Like the many people he tried to avoid exchanging skin with. Gohan denied the existence of two perfectly shaped masses of fat hanging from his chest that were hard to ignore, which made it harder to maneuver himself through the cracks between his fellow students. Things would have been a lot simpler if he just had his normal body. All of this embarrassment could have been avoided without all the extra assets that being a woman entailed having.

After bumping into countless guys and girls in the hallway Gohan was finally at his first period's door. He leaned against the door with his fingers clutched around the handle while he caught his breath. With his face flush red as a tomato he took deep breaths before pushing himself through and into the classroom.

Ok, step one of getting through the day completed. Now all Gohan he had to do was keep his mind off what body parts make the most suggestive movements, and keep it on whatever lesson his teacher's decided was appropriate to teach growing teens with hormones. Thank the Little Green God above that math was a boring subject.

Besides angles. Oh Dende, why did he have to notice how big the circumference of the chests of every girl in his class were? Gohan attempted to keep his mind clean of anything besides math, but that was a damn hard task when all around him were some pretty good looking girls. Like the very energetic blond who sat by her lone self while she texted all through class.

Curiosity must have killed some black haired cat because Gohan could only imagine what kind of conversation she was having. From the stifles of laughter to the wandering of her icy blue eyes, he just wanted to know what was going on? Also why wasn't Vid...

Right, her hand. This girl's name was Erasa from what he recalled. Nice, bubbly and very pushy, almost too much. Maybe she was talking to Videl. Hopefully she was doing alright. From the way everyone reacted yesterday it was surprising that no one's approached her about it yet today. Videl couldn't compete in the tournament and no one was throwing a bitch fit about it to her!

Something had to be up. Maybe her father was just overreacting about the situation. Hopefully.

"God dammit Erasa, stop texting me already!" The disabled crime fighter threw her phone out of reach so as to not be tempted to type anymore. Her fingers were starting to her hurt on her left hand and without being able to use her right hand; everything was just a hundred times harder. Showering last night, changing her clothes, doing her hair, even eating became harder to do.

And it was all because of that stupid new girl's face had to be where she threw her fist. Her broken and very much in pain, fist. To make matters worse, the doctor said it would take at least two months at the least to fully recover. And even then she would be limited in extra curricular activity like fighting crime or any physical activity that put strain on her hand.

"Stupid new girl. I can't fight crime, I can't compete in the tournament, I can't even freaking eat right! Dammit this sucks! Why the hell me!" Videl shouted in blind fury all the while flailing her arms all around. She swung too hard and accidentally hit her casted hand against her desk beside her bed.

"GAH! Ahhh! Dammit! What the hell! I hate this crap! Get me out of this stupid cast already!" She screamed for the entire mansion to hear. She had to get better as soon as possible. Damn medical science for not being able to come up with a quick healing medicine.

It was 10 am already and she'd done next to nothing besides watch some television and have a small breakfast. Being home on a school day really sucked. There was nothing to do, and if there was she couldn't even do it. Getting some exercise was out of the question because even the sway of her arm would pulse pain through her arm and to her fragile digits. So she could cross out light kickboxing from the list of things-she-can-do-with-a-broken-hand.

When she got out of this cast she was definitely going to give that new girl a piece of her mind, because apparently a piece of her fist wasn't strong enough to break through a brick wall yet. Damn that girl's face. Just what in the hell was she made of, iron?

She felt the breaks the millisecond her hand made contact. Bone shattering pain jolted from her brain to her hand and all throughout her entire right arm. The pain she felt sent her cringing on the floor attempting to hold up her hand. Just the memory of it all sent shivers down her spine. She had to get her mind off of things for a bit, settle down some. Maybe give television another try.

So she sat up against the headboard to her bed with remote in hand and started flipping through channel after channel. But nothing good was on during the day as she found out earlier. She had to have flipped through almost three hundred channels of satellite TV before settling on the local news, how cliché.

But even that was nothing to get excited about. Just the weather and some lame story about an ice cream shop creating a new flavor of sorbet. Sorbet! Who goes to an ice cream shop for sorbet? The entire world around her must have been flipped upside down all of the sudden and the only person to blame was that tall girl from the country side. Gohan was her name, breaking hands with her face was her game.

How did she not even feel it? She just stood there as if nothing happened at all? She didn't even flinch! She knocks some guy into a wall and then takes a punch that SHOULD have sent her into a wall! She's definitely going to confront this chick whether he doctors allowed it or not.

"Ow!" Not today though. She just keeps on hurting herself more and more and it's not even lunch time yet. Some fresh air oughta do her well.

So as quietly as she could, Videl snuck behind the watch of the many maids and butlers working in her mansion and managed to taste the fresh air of Satan City. As smug as it was, filled to the brim with her father's overbearing odor, it was better than being stuck inside. It felt great not being cooped up inside a box with nothing to do.

But now she had to think what she was actually going to do now. Yeah she was outside, but she was still a student, so she still had to watch around every corner for the local help. She could hardly call them officers 'cause she was usually doing most of the work.

When shit hit the fan she was the one to jump into the fire baring her fangs. Not the lazy guys with the guns and shields behind her. Not the guys with Kevlar protecting them from the well armed criminals of Satan City. Nope. She was the one doing the dirty work. But now, she couldn't do anything.

If a cat got stuck in a tree she couldn't even climb her way up to save it. She felt completely and utterly useless. She's never put too much thought into it before, but losing the ability to use her right hand is one of the worst things that could happen to her. And it was all that stupid talentless broad's fault!

That uninformed brat who could draw like a professional, has a mysterious outlook on the world and isn't in the least bit fazed by her father's fame nor her own. The fact that she was built like a Greek Goddess and made of some sort of iron made everything all the more complicated. Just who was this Son Gohan?

"So? Better than yesterday?" Well of course it was better than yesterday, she didn't break any hands with her face today. What kind of question was that? But then again, this was Erasa, the same shameless person who doesn't mind exposing her body to her fellow students in the dressing room.

"Y-yeah. Definitely. Just some first day jitters I guess."

"I hear ya. I guess it's kinda hard being the new girl." Oh she had no idea how literal her statement was. If she could only imagine Gohan's past couple of days and the amount of restraint he's had.

"That's probably it. New people and all." But at least she had Erasa and all of her bombshell of a body's self.

_This is really becoming a problem. I have to find out a way to stop these thoughts before something bad happens._

"Say, wanna go and see what Videl's up to? 'Sgotta be pretty lonely all by herself in that mansion of hers."

_What! She wants me to and see the girl whose hand I broke with my face? This girl, she's not normal._ Gohan's face cringed at the thought, not seeing it as one of her better options to take.

"Uh...ya see..a-about that-"

"Oh don't even worry about it. Videl's a nice person. I'm sure she thinks it's her fault anyways. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

_Well there's her yelling at me. There's her screaming at me. And then there's her beating me over the head with whatever kitchen utensil she can hold._ He shook off that last thought not knowing where in the hell that one came from.

"I-I uh, I dunno. I think she may be mad at me."

"Oh come on! I just told you she ain't like that. She's Videl Satan! Heroine of Satan City! She keeps the streets clean of anything dirty! She kicks ass and takes names! I'm sure she isn't mad at you over something that includes using her fists. In fact, she's probably beating herself up over it right now"

"Bu-"

"No buts. Just follow me. We're going to cheer her up whether you or her like or not. Besides, she hasn't answered any of my messages since 2nd period. She has some explaining to do." Erasa grabbed Gohan by the wrist and literally dragged her across the street while her feet lagged behind.

_What in sam hell is up with this girl? Does she have no boundaries of skin ship? And her grip is like that of a man's. What do her parent's feed her? Please Dende! If you're up there and listening, HELP ME NOW!_

Chapter brought to you by the very much **Disturbed Zi-Dawg** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Dragonball.**

Gohan was dragged by the wrist across various streets, sidewalks, and even lawns until finally she was released in front of the one and only Satan Manor. Fear must have been evident in her eyes as she stared ahead at her impending doom. Gohan couldn't help but mentally slap Erasa for figuratively setting the wild dogs on her. The wild dogs being Videl, of course.

As though reading her mind, much to Gohan's horror and unease, Erasa sent a glare in her direction, one that made Gohan's knees weaken and hands shake. If not for the distraction, or prospect of seeing her best friend for Erasa, Gohan would have collapsed then and there on the freshly mowed grass.

Looking at Gohan, obviously making sure she wasn't even considering fleeing, Erasa walked and knocked on the large doors. In record time the door was flung open to reveal a short and squat, prune-faced lady looking up at them with a scowl etched into her round face. It kind of reminded Gohan of how her father had described Baba, Roshi's sister.

"Hi, we're here to see Videl!" Erasa chirped, and the woman frowned grumpily at them.

"Ms. Videl doesn't want to be disturbed," she said in a heavily accented voice.

However that didn't faze Erasa in the least. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Erasa!"

The woman's eyes widened slightly in realisation before she groaned. "Come inside, then."

"Thank you so much!" Erasa gushed, happily.

The woman looked warily at Gohan- making her feel a little victimized. She wasn't the offender here, it was the blonde girl with the strength of 4 men and enough devil to fill a large canyon!

The woman hesitantly led the two girls through the maze of a house. With each step Gohan's pulse quickened and heart raced. Dread of seeing Videl, the girl she had marred with her unfairly unbreakable face, filled Gohan's mind. This was her train of thought until the puffed-up, famous "World Savior" stumbled across her. She really didn't want to deal with that man at the moment.

Snapping his head to them, his eyes focusing right on Gohan, Mr. Satan asked suggestively "And you are?" Gohan tried to hold back the vomit rising from the pit of her stomach, but it was becoming harder with every second.

"Hi Mr. Satan, it's me Erasa, remember?" Erasa cut in and Mr. Satan's face turned starch white. Gohan was sure he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Videl's wrath if she found out about what had just transpired.

"Gotta go!" The supposed 'World Savior' and bravest human mumbled and quickly fled the scene. This left Gohan and Erasa to fend for themselves with the housekeeper.

They continued down the hall, much to the Son girl's distress. The corridor was filled with expensive artifacts, which posed a great problem. With every step she took, her newly found boobs managed to knock many of these priceless decorations, causing a mean look from the prune lady. Gohan's face flushed with embarrassment and she felt a strong sense of shame. How in hell did girls manage to live with these atrocities everyday?

Finally they stopped at a black door and the short woman gave Erasa one more glare before fleeing in the direction she had come. Gohan hesitated; she really didn't want to see the girl she had accidentally injured, but Erasa persisted, dragging her in by my arm.

Videl was sitting on her bed, glaring at them. Gohan wondered if they had interrupted her train of thought.

"It's you," she hissed as she set her gaze on the Son girl. Gohan flinched and took a step back from the angry girl. "You're the bitch that broke my hand!" she yelled and jumped off the bed. Disregarding her hand, she headed straight for Gohan, obviously ready to try and inflict pain.

"Sorry," she apologized sincerely, backing away from the enraged girl. "I didn't mean to..." Gohan trailed off as Videl continued to stalking towards her with murder etched across her face. At least Gohan's last minutes on this cursed planet would be spent in the company of a murderous crime-fighter she had unfortunately injured.

Just then, Erasa decided to step in as she ran at Videl and engaged her in a bone-crushing hug, causing Videl to struggle in the embrace. Gohan once again flinched, feeling the girl's pain with every cracking bone she heard.

"Get her off me!" she screamed at Gohan as her lungs were slowly being crushed.

Gohan tried to pull Erasa off the poor girl, but to no avail. Her grip was just too strong. What kind of person was this? Finally Erasa heeded Videl's screams and loosened her hug, allowing the Son girl to pull her off.

Videl stood there gasping for breath as she shot daggers in Gohan's direction. The dark-haired girl flinched as each one found a soft spot and dug in mercilessly.

Erasa, who seemed to possess mind reading powers, sensed the tension and stepped in between Videl and Gohan, protecting the Son girl much to her relief. "Don't even think about it," Erasa said in a threatening voice. Even Gohan shivered at her tone.

Videl growled at her blonde friend.

Suddenly Erasa's mood turned cheerful again and a smile stretched across her face. She looked like she had something in store for them and it probably wasn't going to be pretty. How could this girl go from mass murderer to 6 year old in a matter of seconds?

"I know what will help us bond!" Erasa declared. "Makeovers!"

Panic appeared on Gohan's face, the same crossing over Videl's as well. It was as if makeup was the Satan girl's kryptonite, the one thing that haunted her dreams and caused her to wake up in cold sweats in the middle of the night.

But that just could've been Gohan's mind making things. Probably not.

But Erasa wouldn't take no for an answer—trust her, she tried!—and the injured girl and Gohan were forced to be plucked, primped, and primed to perfection.

The worst part of it all, Erasa was now searching through Videl's closet for "suitable clothes" as she put it. As she had explained, their current outfits sucked. She popped out of the closet with a triumphant smile on her face. "Ah, hah!" she exclaimed and held up two outfits.

Gohan swore she was having a heart attack; how did Videl, even own these things? In one hand Erasa held a pink tube top and jean shorts that looked more like underwear. In the other hand she had a black t-shirt that stopped right above the navel and accompanying it was a denim mini-skirt.

Videl looked over at her, her expression showed fear and horror. Gohan was sure she was in a similar state. Maybe they were becoming closer over a mutual fear of Erasa.

"Strip!" Erasa ordered them and they both quickly yanked off her clothes, scared to face Erasa's wrath again.

Erasa then narrowed her eyes at the Son girl. "Are you seriously wearing a sports bra and boxers?" she asked.

Gohan nodded. What was wrong with that? This is what her mother had given her and she didn't feel right not wearing boxers.

"And you!" Erasa said to Videl, "Boy-shorts and another sports bra? What is wrong with you two?" The Son girl could sense Videl's anger at her choice of clothes being criticised. But

that didn't change the fact she was standing next to Gohan in just her underwear... Gohan was finding it hard not to look at the crime fighter in her current state of undress.

"After this, we are going to go to the mall!" Erasa declared.

Gohan was sure that Videl's face went white along with hers. In these clothes, they would be tagged as prostitutes for sure, no question about it.

"Um, Erasa," Videl said timidly, "This cast is going to get in the way and I can't really get dressed easily."

"That's easy; Gohan and I will help you get dressed." Erasa said and the girl in question froze.

Her? The boy trapped in a girl's body help a girl...get changed? And not any girl, Satan City's very own superhero, Videl Satan? The girl that every guy wanted?

"Videl, do you have any normal people bras?" Erasa asked. "You and Gohan seem to be the same cup size so we need two." Normal... people... bras? What in hell was going on here?

Videl gestured to the top shelf of her closet with her un-casted hand. Her closet door was still open and Gohan could see clothes sprawled on the floor of the closet and sloppily put on hangers.

Erasa got up on her tippy-toes and pulled down a pink box. Inside were lacy panties and a few skimpy, lacy push-up bras. Gohan sniffled and willed herself not to cry. Not only would she be forced into the awful things, but so would Videl.

"One of my father's whores got it for me for Christmas. I never opened it and now I'm glad I didn't," Videl commented. That honestly didn't help the prospect of a nosebleed.

Erasa threw a pair of lacy blue panties at the Son girl and they were caught with ease. Gohan looked at them distastefully. The matching bra was flung onto her head a moment later and if not for her strong resolve, she would have run away screaming. Drawing in a deep breath, she hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself in attempting to put on this thing.

Unfortunately, Gohan had absolutely no idea how to wear one of those dreaded bras; she was a guy for God's sake! She looked up at the ceiling, knowing Dende was probably having a great time watching this. It wasn't her fault she didn't visit him more often; she was busy with all the work that her mom piled on her.

"Gohan, change!" Erasa commanded and she grimaced.

Gohan gulped and looked at the girls who were watching her impatiently. She really wanted them to turn around about now. What in the world happened to the idea of privacy?

Erasa stared at her and tapped her wrist, signaling that they didn't have much time.

Gohan dropped the boxers and as fast as she could, pulled on the awful girly bikini-style undies. They kind of gave her a wedgie and were really uncomfortable. She pulled off the sports bra too, and grabbed the awful lacy bra thing. Gohan kind of attempted to put it on, but was tangled up in it instantly.

Erasa sighed and fixed the bra for her, clasping it in the back. Erasa then helped Videl get dressed, while the Son girl averted her eyes the best she could. Although in all honesty, she really wanted to look. Then Erasa handed Gohan the cut-off tee and skirt, and Videl the tube-top and shorts.

Resigned, Gohan slipped into the provided clothes, feeling humiliated. She couldn't help but feel like a freaking whore!

Erasa gestured her over to where Videl was, cowering in the skimpy undies.

"Help me put the shirt on her," Erasa directed and Gohan carefully grabbed on part of the shirt, stretching it so it slid over Videl's head. She pulled the hem down and flinched when her hand brushed against Videl's bare stomach.

_'I'm not attracted to her, I'm not attracted to her,'_ she repeated in her head, but the effort was in vain. Gohan was sure her cheeks lit up like the color of flames, making her feel really warm.

Videl pulled up her own shorts and noticed Gohan's very red face. "Are you okay?" Videl asked her.

Gohan nodded nervously in return. She guessed if she talked, her voice would probably crack.

Erasa stood back and looked at them critically. "Good, you guys look like actual girls now," Erasa said. "But Gohan, I think I put too much blush on you because you are very red-faced," she commented. "Anyway now let's go to the mall!"

Gohan's eyes widened at the blush comment.

"I cannot go to the mall, I'm injured!" Videl complained.

"This won't hurt you anymore than sitting in bed moping will," Erasa huffed and dragged them through the halls and to where her car was. Gohan effectively knocked down the decorations that had been spared on her trip up. They passed a cowering Mr. Satan as the two dark-haired girls were dragged through the mansion.

Erasa continued to drag the struggling girls outside. She then held her hand out to Videl, palm open, fingers extended. "Jet copter please," she commanded.

Gohan shook her head. "Don't give it to her," she mouthed to her counterpart, clearly in vain. Videl reluctantly handed the capsule over regardless of her warning.

Once the three girls were in the copter, they took off into the sky. Erasa flew the copter as fast as it could go, putting new meaning to the phrase 'pedal to the metal'. Nothing was stopping her from getting them to the mall, not even buildings, signs, or people. By the time Videl's now damaged Jet-copter had landed in front of the large mall, Videl and Gohan were grasping on to each other for dear life. And to top things off, Gohan recognized a familiar face as soon as they dove out of the copter and begrudgingly walked through the glass mall doors.

"Why hello brat," a cold voice called out to the Son girl, causing her to put her head in her hands. "Enjoying your newly found femininity I see."

This caused Bulma to slap her husband as she shot Gohan a warm smile.

Erasa and Videl were open-mouthed, no telling what they were thinking. It could've been anything from this point, from the slutty clothes to the presence of Bulma standing right in front of them.

As the Briefs duo strolled up to them, Gohan's face went red and her companions' jaws dropped open. Bulma pulled Gohan into a hug while Vegeta scoffed, probably at the weak show of emotion.

"What are you doing here?" the Son girl asked timidly, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I decided to drag Vegeta along while I get my shopping done," Bulma answered nonchalantly.

This statement caused a loud huff from the cold Saiyan.

"I like the look, Gohan," Bulma said, giving her a coy grin. "I can see you're really embracing your girly side."

Gohan's cheeks must have turned red and she cleared her throat nervously. "It wasn't my choice," she tried to tell Bulma. "Erasa made me."

Bulma gave her an unbelieving look. "Gohan, you know as well as I do that nobody can force a Saiyan to do anything, except when it comes to me and Vegeta!" she said.

Gohan could only stare as she mentally slapped her.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl piped in curiously. Now is the time Gohan mentally took out a machine gun and killed Bulma.

"Saiyans are only the strongest, greatest, most superior beings that have ever inhabited this…"

Gohan clamped her hand over Vegeta's mouth. "It's nothing, really, you would be…. AHHHH!" she suddenly screamed and clutched her now injured hand to her well-endowed chest.

"You bit me!" she sniffled and glared at a smirking Vegeta.

Bulma started to grin and let out a giggle to the Son girl's horror.

Videl and Erasa looked at each other and Gohan was glad to realise that they had not recognised Bulma. They were probably wondering how these two weirdos knew her.

"Bye Bulma, bye 'Geta!" Gohan said and pulled her confused friends away from the pair.

Erasa once again took the reins and Videl and the Son girl were pulled away to face their impending doom once again.

…

**In light of some of the reviews, rectifications to this chapter have been made.**

**This chapter was brought to you by WithoutWingsX.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Dragonball Z.**

**Be reminded that this is M-rated and that if you're not of the appropriate age, you are urged to turn back until such a time where you have reached said age.**

...

Gohan found herself... himself - Gohan wasn't quite sure _what_ exactly - dragged along by Erasa once again. But this time there was company of the Videl variety.

"Erasa!" Videl screamed, "Let go of my hand, you have the broken one!" she yelled and Erasa dropped her arm like it was on fire.

Suddenly envying the crime-fighter, Gohan felt a slight sensation of relief and sorrow as she saw Erasa quickly grab Videl's other hand.

Holding on for dear life, Gohan brought herself to speak.

"Erasa... where are we going?" She could already imagine it, they were going to be going to some kind of dirty club... shuddering slightly as she pictured her mother's reaction, Gohan stared fixedly at the blond girl.

"To get you some real clothes!" she replied sternly, causing Gohan to flinch slightly. Erasa's idea of real clothes... Gohan was scared. Very, very scared.

"And here were are!" said Erasa, stopping at a store which wasn't afraid to flaunt the various types of underwear it had for sale. In fact if Gohan didn't know better she'd have thought it to be a-

"A lingerie store?" Videl asked, clearly not amused. Gohan couldn't say she was either, but she was a little nervous. Gohan was still relatively new to the whole school thing... and friends. She'd never really friends her age or at least friends like _these _ones so she didn't want to completely blow it either.

Gohan wasn't sure what was more mortifying - the contents of the store or the thought of having to wear some of it. She begrudgingly let herself be pulled into the lingerie store by the over-excited blonde.

"Uhh Erasa... Ddo we really have to do this?" Gohan asked nervously, praying to whatever deity that was listening that Erasa would let her off.

"Of course, silly. You need proper clothes after all," replied Erasa.

"What was wrong with the ones I had earlier?" mumbled Gohan. But unfortunately, it was caught by the blonde.

"Don't even get me started, just hush and wear what I hand you," Erasa said as she lead the hesitant pair towards the change rooms at the back of the store. "Oooh this one looks nice!"

…

Videl wasn't sure whether to be bored or scared. She'd been through this routine with Erasa many times, but that wasn't to say that each trip didn't have its own horrid experience. The highlight of the last trip was that horrid thong which gave her a wedgie.

But to make things worse, Gohan was along for the ride this time. That meant there wasn't going to be any persuading Erasa out of it... at least not easily. One person with 'no sense of fashion' at all was enough, but two? Erasa would sooner drop dead than miss the opportunity to instill some sense of fashion within them.

And this Gohan chick... she was so timid and scared. She really wasn't putting her foot down for anything while the girl was clearly uncomfortable. And that meant there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to be saving Videl. Perhaps she'd been a target of bullying or something as a child - Videl didn't have a clue.

She'd have to talk with Erasa about it.

But onto more pressing matters like the atrocity Erasa was currently holding. "I think this would suit you, Vi."

Videl shuddered. She couldn't possibly be serious... but then again knowing her bubbly friend, it was entirely possible.

"Isn't it perfect?" Erasa asked, her eyes shining.

"It's horrible!" Videl exclaimed, better she say something now than be quiet. Videl smiled slightly as she saw Gohan nod her head in agreement with Videl through her peripheral vision. Maybe this Gohan kid wasn't all that bad afterall.

"I think you should get one," Erasa said, directing her gaze at a now-cowering Gohan. "I mean black is sexy, and I reckon it goes well with your hair."

Videl sighed, only Erasa would want underwear to compliment hair.

"I didn't bring any money," Gohan said, clearly relieved to have found an excuse.

"Don't be silly," Erasa replied. "My treat! Besides it's not like money's a problem for me, especially when Vi covers everything any opportunity she gets."

Videl smiled approvingly. "I think you should get it for sure!"

She actually didn't approve, but it was better Gohan than her. Maybe getting the attention of a guy or two wouldn't be bad for her confidence levels and, besides, she needed to get the girl back for her broken wrist.

"That settles it!" Erasa said, grabbing the lacey underwear from the rack. "I'll pay for this and the rest of my stuff. And we can get some for Vi at the next shop, I've got something special in mind which I saw in a magazine."

Videl prayed that she'd somehow be able to divert Erasa's attention away from buying her underwear at the next stop like she'd managed to do with this one. If she was lucky, she'd get out of this whole thing without significant additions to her underwear drawers. As Erasa disappeared to pay, picking up various flashy garments along the way, Videl watched bemused as Gohan walked over to her.

She met the slightly taller girl's dark glare by poking out her tongue playfully. While she didn't particularly enjoy underwear shopping either, Gohan could do with a little loosening up.

"So Gohan... how are you liking school?" asked Videl.

"Huh? Well it's been alright, I guess... I mean you and Erasa are the only people I've really talked to a fair bit. All the other girls are kinda mean... and the guys..."

"Yeah, I guess those wolf-whistles can be a little disturbing. I swear, every guy just wants to get in our pants, huh?" Gohan's face turned bright red.

"W-well Sharpner seems okay."

"Sharpner? Well, he can be nice when he's not trying to get in your pants but that doesn't happen all too often."

"A-All guys aren't like that, right?" Gohan stuttered.

"Well if they're not, they're either under the age of eight or completely naive. Although, the young ones can be little brats too," Videl laughed, relieved to see Gohan chuckle a little too. The irony of the situation was ever-present in the back of her mind, here _she_ was lecturing another girl about boys.

"Say, Videl... have you ever thought about cutting your hair? I mean it must get in the way while fighting," asked Gohan suddenly.

"Have you ever thought about growing it out a little? It's fine if you tie it up, or if you're just plain old careful," Videl shot back. "I don't really like short-hair all that much, to be perfectly honest."

"I guess I never thought about that. I've always just kept my hair short... well except for when I was a little kid, but for almost as long as I remember, I've just kept it short."

"Maybe look into it. You never know, you might like it that way." Videl said staring fixedly on Gohan's shoulder-length black locks. "So you sound like you know your way around martial arts, and considering what happened to my hand you've had a fair bit of practice."

"Oh... well my parents both competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament while it was still going. Soon after they got married, and had me. Then mum stopped fighting - I guess, but my dad kept at it. And when I was about five, I joined in but I've been going easy for the last few years. And about what happened to your hand, I should've been a little more careful but, I think I might know what caused it."

Seeing Videl nod in curiousity, Gohan continued. "Well... how much vitamin D do you get?" asked Gohan, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"I'm... I'm not sure." Videl said. She'd brushed off most of the things health teachers said; she and her dad shared a personal dietitian and she was a fighter. If something was wrong, she'd have thought she'd notice it immediately.

"Well I'm playing on a hunch here, but maybe you're not getting enough. Vitamin D deficiencies can lead to weaker bones and a lot more. So try getting a little more sun or getting a little more vitamin D into your food, it'll probably be better in the long-run. But just don't over-do it."

While it wasn't a white lie, it was a fairly big one. Gohan knew the real reason why Videl's punch had broken her hand, but it wasn't like she was going to tell her that she was half-alien... especially with her current problems. Besides; it did hold a degree of truth in it.

But other than that, Gohan felt pretty good. Sure, she'd bent the truth or not told all of it in certain cases, but she was pretty sure that when she was standing in front of King Yenma's desk, he wouldn't call her on it. More importantly though, she'd gotten a lot closer to Videl.

Who would've thought that an underwear-shopping trip from hell would have made her a friend?

Speaking of which, Erasa appeared with multiple pink bags in her hands. Absentmindedly Gohan wondered how she had gotten underwear for Gohan without knowing her size, but Gohan shrugged it off. This _was_ Erasa, after all.

She handed one of the bags to Gohan and gripped the rest in her right-hand, pulling Videl and Gohan off toward the next shop with her left. As soon as they exited the store, Erasa paused and turned around to look at Gohan.

"Hang on... Gohan, we need to get you some clothes too!" Erasa said, "the ones you wore yesterday and today, looked kinda horrible. While Videl here has a decent wardrobe, she won't wear it... you on the other hand are in need of a new one."

"I-is that really necessary?" Gohan asked, flustered. Wearing this skirt was already odd enough, and she'd been catching an awful amount of breeze while being dragged through the street.

"Of course it is!" Erasa beamed. "Now let's go-"

"Erasa... can I talk to you for a second?" Videl asked, before realising Gohan was also present. "In private."

"Sure?" said Erasa unsurely as Videl dragged her to a corner, leaving the former-boy alone.

"Gohan's a nice girl," Videl began. "She'll do whatever you say without asking too many questions, but don't take advantage of it, Erasa."

"What do you mean, I haven't bee-"

"I know you haven't, but I'm worried. She has confidence issues, she's way too quiet and reserved for her own good... And also naive. Right now, we're the only _real_ friends she has that aren't trying to tap that."

"Well she is pretty cute, so what do you expect?" asked Erasa with a smile.

"While she probably needs - and yes, I'm agreeing - a new wardrobe, don't over-do it. We're _not_ turning her into the local slut." Videl said quietly. "And other than that, we need to get her a little more comfortable with us... she's really nervous."

…

As Videl and Erasa disappeared to talk about whatever, Gohan mustered up a little courage and peeked inside the pink bag which Erasa had handed her. It weighed far too much - although not nearly enough to be a burden - to simply carry one skimpy piece of underwear.

What awaited her was mortifying. Within the bag were several types of underwear all different colours, along with several matching bras. When had Erasa had the time to get all of this stuff?

Maybe she'd given Gohan the wrong bag by mistake? However a certain piece of underwear, namely the one that Erasa had hand-picked for her earlier, ruined Gohan's hopes as it caught her eye. Not only was she stuck with a packet full of underwear, but she hadn't bought it either. Now she'd feel bad if she didn't wear it... and she didn't want to wear it either.

She was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"C'mon Gohan, let's go!" Erasa said cheerfully, having finished talking, as Videl followed.

Closing the packet, Gohan waddled awkwardly after them.

"So which store should we hit next?" Erasa asked Videl curiously.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the fashion guru," Videl replied coldly.

"Uhh guys? Haven't we already gotten enough? I mean... I don't even have any money on me, you guys are paying for it all." Gohan interjected, hoping that she would be able to leave without feeling too bad.

"Call it a favour," Videl said cooly. "We got off on the wrong foot, and besides I'm the daughter of the World Champ... it's not like a little shopping trip is going to bankrupt us."

'_I am too... or at least former World Champ. Although I'm not sure if I count as a daughter or a son just yet.'_

"I thought I was paying?" Erasa blinked.

"Nah, I've got this one." Videl said casually, however Gohan didn't catch the subliminal message those words sent to Erasa.

"Fine... but you've got to let me pay both of you back." Gohan said hesitantly, as much as she didn't want to be doing this, she wasn't going to let them cover everything for _free_. That just wasn't fair, her conscience wouldn't allow it.

…

"Try this one on," Erasa said holding a tight-fitting white shirt and a pair of blue designer jeans.

Gohan picked it up without much hesitancy, Erasa had seriously toned down the flair on the clothing she was choosing.

A few minutes later, Gohan emerged from the change-room in-said clothes.

"Okay... now Gohan, I've been nice and picked a lot of casual clothes for you. But now it's time to try something different, and I'm cashing in the favour you owe me; you've got to wear it for the rest of the shopping trip." Erasa said in a sugar-coated nice tone.

"Done," Gohan said quickly. She owed them that much at least.

Erasa quickly revealed a pink voluptuous dress. It managed to look both somewhat lacey and somewhat silky, however that was not all. It was quite short, and Gohan guessed that it wouldn't make it that far past her mid-thighs. The dress seemed to turn into a stringy-skirt of sorts at the end and spaghetti strings made up the back or lack thereof.

Gohan was also handed a pair of open-toed high-heels. Frowning at her soon-to-be attire, Gohan walked into the change room.

Locking the door, she took of the white shirt and blue jeans; before slipping the dress on. It felt weird and silky, but she was pretty sure it provided little to no protection from the cold. She didn't get why anyone would buy it, but slipped it on nonetheless.

She took off the white socks that she'd only a week or two ago - the size of his feet had reduced since the change- and stuffed them inside the runners that she'd borrowed from her mum. Their feet were roughly the same size now, so by gritting her teeth she was able to wear her mum's shoes for the time being.

Sitting down on the stool in the corner of the change room, she picked up the right heel and shoved her right foot into it. She was surprised to note that the size was just right, not too baggy like her own shoes, and not too tight.

Slipping on the left heel, she found that it fit similarly well. Reaching over before unlocking the door, Gohan stood up and stepped out of the change room… before promptly tripping over. Luckily she managed to grab onto the change room wall.

Steadying herself, Gohan carefully tip-toed out of the room before suddenly freezing in shock, the girl's blood running cold as she heard a familliar voice.

"But Aunt Chichi, I'm hungry _now_!" It couldn't be. No... this could not be happening.

Not realising that her footwear had changed, Gohan hurriedly ran back into the change room.

_Clang._

…

Chichi's eyes widened as she saw a slender young woman fall over. She clearly hadn't worn heels before but Chichi couldn't exactly blame her for falling down, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to become accustomed to. Chichi had only mastered it at a young age because of the princess training her father had forced her to go through... balancing a book on her head while walking in high heels. It hadn't been all that fun.

The adolescent girl was wearing a pink dress of some sort, Chichi couldn't really describe it - she wasn't up-to-date with modern fashion - but it went sort of well with the jet-black hair which fell-

Chichi's felt her jaw drop slightly. Was that Gohan? After a second look, there was no denying it. It was her son-turned-daughter. And even more shockingly, Chichi saw that her baby was with her friends.

Well she wasn't about to let the devious duo ruin any chance her baby had at a social life. Not at all.

"We're leaving, now," said Chichi sternly. She needed to leave before Goten and Trunks saw Gohan, her poor baby would never hear the end of it from the two brats.

The boys however questioned Chichi's sudden rush to get out of the girly store which they'd been in. "Why?"

"Do you want food or not?" asked Chichi, walking out of the store. She was leaving nothing up for debate.

The boys promptly followed as Chichi made her way to the food court on the other side of the mall. She wasn't going to meet Gohan until Gohan wanted to meet her, at least if she could help it. For eighteen years she'd been waiting for Gohan to get some friends his age, there wasn't a bat's chance in hell that she was going to ruin it now.

She'd only even been in the city because Bulma was. With Gohan's now differing gender, it would be awkward to share the room with his little brother, not to mention there was no space for any of Gohan's 'girly' - as Goten had put it - things. So she'd called Bulma to grab a Capsule House from her, for Gohan to temporarily live in... at least until more permanent arrangements could be made.

After meeting Bulma and graciously accepting the woman's gift with a promise to make it up to her, she decided to get a bit of window shopping done with Trunks in tow since her only son had managed to convince her. It was only by chance that they'd found Gohan and it was something Chichi didn't intend to do again.

…

A relieved Gohan stumbled over in her high-heels over to Videl, who by the looks of it, was also being forced to try out several different clothes.

"Having trouble walking there, huh?" Videl smiled knowingly. "Oh and Erasa's getting changed."

"Yeah... no kidding. This is weird." It really was, every step was an unsteady wobble. "I almost wish I hadn't promised those favours..."

"You mean you're taking mine back?" asked Videl in feigned shock.

"Almost," smiled Gohan. "After all, that would hardly be fair, right?"

Videl stuck her tongue out playfully at her new-found friend.

"So what kind of a favour did you want from me?" Gohan asked, wanting to repay her debt as soon as possible.

"Well I could be really devious here, but I'll leave it at something simple. Grow your hair out."

...

**This chapter was brought to you by Loring638, WithoutWingsX and Kakarot Son.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Dragon Ball Z or anything else of value.**

**...**

Gohan sat nervously within the confines of the mansion, Erasa declaring that since the shopping had been done for the day that the three of them should sit around and get to know each other better. The first thing Gohan had done when they had returned was rush to the bathroom (accidentally entering a number of other rooms by mistake) and wipe the makeup off of her face. She didn't know why but she seemed so fake wearing cosmetics, considering the fact that many years ago her face was usually stained with her own blood. Finishing the job, Gohan looked at herself, still coming to grips with the fact she was referring to herself as a woman.

"I'm a man dammit," she cursed silently, clenching her fist. Yet the face looking back at her had lost all traces of masculinity, or at least they had been pushed to the side for more feminine traits. Gohan hadn't really taken the opportunity to look herself over at all, rather opting to ignore the changes which had occurred. While she didn't have any personal opinion, she knew from what Erasa had told her that the wolf whistles she had received loosely translated to that Gohan's new body was attractive. It was kind of disturbing, knowing that her male classmates first interest was in the person's body rather than the personality the person had. Having grown up in the middle of nowhere, she didn't exactly know social statuses and the like but if this was the way that teenage men in the city behaved...

"Hey Gohan, you finished in there?" asked a voice from nearby which caused Gohan to stumble a bit as the doorknob turned and the female Saiyan wished she had locked the door. Videl stepped in to the bathroom causing Gohan to fumble slightly at the sight of the female Satan.

"Couldn't you have waited for an answer?" asked Gohan wondering what had forced Videl to opt to come in so quickly.

"Sorry, when I didn't hear any response I thought nobody was in here," said Videl. "I'll let you finish up."

"Don't worry, I'm about done," said Gohan as she ran her fingers through her hair before scratching lightly at the back of her scalp.

"You know, today when Erasa brought you over I hated you with a seething passion," said Videl, cold hatred lingering within her voice which caused Gohan to shake ever so slightly. "Now though, I see that you're not that bad of a person, you're kind of like me in a sense." Videl's voice lightened considerably.

"What as a fighter?"

"Somewhat but our personalities are pretty similar as well, but neither of us are willing to ever go out with Erasa on a shopping spree as long as we live," said Videl which caused Gohan to let out a small high-pitched giggle.

Where had that come from?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Gohan's eyes shifted towards the cast that was tightly wrapped around Videl's wrist. She knew that it was killing the young woman to have been forcibly removed from the police department while her hand was injured. Then there would also be the long period of muscle rehabilitation which could take several more weeks before Videl was back to her peak and only after seeking opinions from a number of professionals would she be permitted back on to the force. Yet Gohan had to agree with what Videl had said, their personalities were the same and as a result Gohan knew that even though it technically wasn't her fault she had to do something to help fix it.

"Hey Videl, what would you say if I was able to get my hands on some medicine that would have your hand healed in a week, what would you say?" asked Gohan.

"I'd call you a liar, no medical science could heal fractures like this so quickly," stated Videl. "Especially if it's caused because I haven't been having enough vitamin D, like you suggested."

"That's medical science though, I'm thinking more on the lines of a herbal remedy," said Gohan.

"What like some hippy drug?"

"Not quite but you're on the right track, but I can guarantee that this will help you get ready and be able to fight in the next World Martial Arts Tournament," said Gohan, instantly causing Videl's ears to perk up. Gohan didn't even know when the tournament was on but recalled Hercule going on about how Videl wouldn't be able to compete in the event because of her hand. From what Gohan could tell, looking at the momentary fire that burned with Videl's eyes, she was willing to do anything she could in order to get back to proper fighting condition.

"How much does this thing cost?" asked Videl, happy that this conversation was taking place in a secure place, she felt as if she was asking for some illicit goods.

"Since I'm the one who broke your hand, I only ask that you don't tell anybody about this stuff," said Gohan. "You can imagine what it would be like if people discovered there was a wonder drug hidden in the middle of nowhere, pharmaceutical companies would destroy a forest just to get their hands on the stuff."

"I think we have a deal," said Videl smiling as she went to shake Gohan's hand with her unbroken limb.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?" asked Erasa as she poked her head through the door.

"Nothing," they spoke in unison, quickly averting their eyes away from one another and at anything else in the room. Videl had taken the option to look at the towels, convinced that Erasa would believe that the Satan girl was going to shower. Gohan meanwhile...

"Why are you looking at the ceiling?" asked Erasa.

"Neck exercises," stated Gohan as if it was a matter of fact.

"Oh you two were sharing training secrets behind my back, I thought we were meant to be having a girl's night and you two go and talk about fighting and sports and Gohan what happened to your face?"

"I took the makeup off?" answered Gohan.

"I take it you used water only. I should've told you that you need to use special face wipes in order to get it off cleanly," said Erasa as she went searching through some nearby drawers.

"How is it, that you know where all my make-up removing stuff is Erasa?" asked Videl who turned her head back towards the conversation.

"I have my ways," said Erasa with a cheeky smile which frustrated Videl slightly, it was normal that she didn't know where anything was stored because she didn't particularly need it but for Erasa to know, it felt a bit stalkerish. Erasa paid no attention to Gohan's muffled cries of protest as the blonde cleaned the rest of the makeup off of the hybrid's face. "There we go."

"Thanks," said Gohan blinking a couple of times, her face feeling slightly refreshed.

"Anyways, come on back to Videl's room, I'm going to paint your nails for you," chimed Erasa in a singsong voice as she lightly grasped Gohan's hands.

"Wait what?"

"Unless you want to stay here and watch Videl shower?"

Gohan's mind having imposed, allowed her to ignore Videl's horrendous shrieks of protest at said idea.

...

Gohan had been patient growing up, enjoying the sweet taste of the mountain air drifting in through a crack in the window as she looked out as the endless plains that expanded around her home. Looking out the window here though successfully granted her with the view of a billboard promoting the latest fast food product while her sense of smell was being abused by the acrylic nail polish.

Erasa had decided that a light shade of turquoise would do well match the elegant dress that had been purchased at the store. Gohan had protested that she probably wasn't even going to have a reason to wear the dress that Erasa had purchased.

"Don't be silly, you're going to wear it to my birthday party this weekend," said Erasa with a smile.

And just like that, every argument Gohan had became invalid as the young blonde began her work, innocently acting as if she hadn't just invited Gohan to her birthday party. As a child, Gohan couldn't really say she'd experienced too many of them. Her own ones were usually celebrated with just family, and she didn't really have too many friends her age. But she'd soon gotten a grasp on what a kid's party was like, a few years after Trunks and Goten were born but she had yet to experience a teenage one. Looking at Erasa in slight disbelief, Gohan quickly turned her face out to face the window once more.

The reason that Gohan looked over at the window was because the angle that Erasa sat at in order to work on Gohan's nails gave the teenage Saiyan a perfect optical vantage point to look straight down at Erasa's breasts.

Swallowing nervously, Gohan kept her attention off of the blonde as she continued her work, her view glistening over every item in the room just to keep her attention off of the sight directly in front of her. She was sure that if she was asked she could give a very detailed essay about the structural format of the room and what ways it could be improved to allow more space by the end of it.

"And done," announced Erasa as she sealed the small bottle. "Be sure not to rub it against anything for a while, we wouldn't want to leave any stains on Videl's carpet."

"Got it," said Gohan, struggling to find her voice as she lifted her hands up and looked at the handiwork that had been done. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what benefit there was in colouring one's nails. She briefly recalled that her own mother used to do the same thing, years ago, however that didn't help her understand it any further in the slightest.

"Alright, now to start working on your toes," said Erasa as she lifted Gohan's foot onto the towel which rested on her lap. Gohan internally cringed and did her best not to let it show as she wondered when Videl would get here and help end this nightmare.

"Gohan look at me!" Erasa said sternly which caused Gohan's head to turn slightly. "Why don't you look at me? You don't think I'm ugly or something, do you?"

"No, nothing like that. You're overreacting," said Gohan swallowing nervously as her gaze dropped slightly at the mounds protruding from Erasa's chest. In an instant her face had flashed crimson and she turned her head away again.

"Are you alright Gohan, it looks like you've got a fever or something," stated Erasa as she leant forward, placing the back of her palm on Gohan's brow.

"No...It's all good," said Gohan as her eyes darted all around the wall, ignoring the fact that Erasa's breasts were pressing into her own.

"No, you look all red in the face as if you...Gohan...what way do you swing?"

"Swing?" repeated Gohan as Erasa leant back to her previous spot.

"Do you like like girls?" Asked Erasa.

"Is this a trick question?"

"You know, like like, as in you like like someone," said Erasa trying to spell it out, momentarily forgetting about Gohan's social skills or lack thereof. Before Erasa could follow on, the door to the bedroom opened to reveal Videl wrapped in a towel.

"Erasa, I could hear you pestering Gohan from the other side of the door, what information are you trying to get out of her?" asked Videl, curious to know if Erasa had gotten any of the Saiyan's secrets before she did. A cheeky smile spread across Erasa's lips as a plan formulated in her head.

"Hey Videl, could you drop your towel?"

Before Videl could even utter a defiant excuse to such an act, Gohan's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the thought of Videl standing in front of her naked; consciousness faded from her body, her back slamming against the carpet. This single act stained the carpet, but it wasn't with nail polish.

…

**Authors Notes: **

**Brought to you by Razamataz22.**

**Your reviews and criticism help our community grow, please take the time to leave us a comment.**

**Peace Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Dragon Ball Z.**

...

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Erasa slapped the unconscious girl on the floor across her cheeks in an attempt to wake her up.

"Gohan, will you wake up already?" Erasa whined with another smack across the Son Girl's cheek. After what seemed like the millionth slap Gohan finally came to. She groggily opened her eyes and groaned as she placed a hand on her temple.

"Uh, w-what happened?" Gohan asked.

Erasa let out an amused chuckle. "It was kind of funny actually. You started to get a nosebleed and then you even fainted. You've got some dirty little secrets to hide, eh?" Erasa teased.

Gohan could feel a deep shade of red crawl over her cheeks as she recalled the delicious mental image that had made her faint in the first place. The thought of Videl Satan in nothing but a damp towel, beads of water rolling off her slight peach complexion was, in the least to say, appetising.

Gohan crawled up from the floor and scanned the room for any collateral damage. She sighed a sigh of relief when a few bloodstains in the expensive carpet seemed to be the worst damage done. Videl was nowhere to be seen.

"Erasa, where did Videl go?"

"Right here." Gohan turned her head to the sound of a door opening. Videl stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She had changed outfits, but that didn't make her less of an object for Gohan to drool over. She wore a loose blue shirt that fitted her physique just properly enough to bring out her stunning female curves. A rather tight pair of biking shorts resided on her hips, making her an even bigger lust for the eye.

Gohan soon found herself staring and mentally slapped herself to get back to her senses. She wiped the last remainder drop of blood away from under her nose and then seated herself on the bed without speaking another word, the anxiety over Videl's stunning appearance, before and after fainting still lingering in her mind.

"Are you okay?" Videl called for Gohan's attention. "You made quite a nasty fall back there."

The Son girl looked up and managed to mutter a small "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you."

Erasa dived onto the bed as well and hooked her arm in Gohan's.

"I believe we were having a conversation before you decided to pass out," she chimed. "So spill the beans!"

Gohan looked at the blonde girl in disbelief. How could one person be so damn persistent?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Gohan stuttered in a desperate attempt to avoid the subject of conversation. She tried to crawl off the bed, but Erasa immediately showed that this was a no-go by tightening her clutch on the desperate girl's arm.

"Sure you do!" Erasa's bubbly voice reached Gohan's ears. "We were talking about whether you like boys or girls."

"Erasa!" Gohan shrieked in protest. She jerked her arm free from the Gossip Queen's death lock and jumped up from the bed. Once again she could feel a fierce blush assault her cheeks so she turned to Videl and mouthed a silent plea for help.

"Forget about it," said Videl, casually leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Once that banshee sets her mind on something, she won't ever stop until she reaches her goal. It's probably even best for your own safety to just comply."

Gohan wanted to protest, but no words came out of her mouth,. A frightened little yelp was all that she managed to release as Erasa once again grabbed her by her arm, this time with even more force than before. She looked Gohan dead in the eye.

"Soooooo..?" she chirped cheerfully. "What's your deal? Boy or girl?"

Gohan couldn't really do anything more than swallow the lump in her throat. Even though Erasa sounded as innocent as a six year old child, her eyes gave her away. They stood cheerful, but upon a second glance Gohan felt terrified by their menacing stare. This girl was going to get her answers, whether Gohan wanted her to or not.

"I-I." Gohan stammered.

"Yes?" Erasa queried with the lift of an eyebrow.

Gohan hung her head down in defeat. There was no escaping this harpy's question.  
>"I guess that.. well.. you could say… I.." Gohan mumbled, not certain of how to formulate her answer. "I… I like girls." She finally confessed.<p>

Gohan awaited the probably mean reply from Erasa, but it never came. She looked up when she felt a hand gently being placed on her shoulder. Her onyx eyes met a pair of shimmering cerulean beauties.

They were like the color of the sea..

Videl gave Gohan a reassuring smile. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, trust me. It's not that special anymore in today's society to be attracted to someone of the same gender. And I won't look at you differently because of it."

Those words managed to make Gohan smile a little. She had been totally wrong in her judgment of Videl. Who first seemed to be a mean, heartless and short-tempered she-beast turned out to be a sweet and caring girl, though she was still short-tempered.

"And you, Erasa." Videl directed her attention to her best friend. "How could you just bluntly ask something like that! Gohan already felt so insecure being the new girl in school and you just have to go and bombard her with questions about her sexuality! You can't do that to people! Didn't your parents teach you that?"

Yes, she was still short-tempered.

"Oh hush, hush." Erasa waved away Videl's protests. "I don't see what you're complaining about. The only thing that I've learned in the past ten minutes is that we have to help Gohan out with finding a girl for her to love!"

"WHAT?" Gohan screamed in terror. "Oh no, Erasa please don't."

"Oh, silly you." Erasa chuckled. "Of course I will. You, me and Videl are going to find ourselves some nice outfits to wear and tomorrow we'll swing by that new club that just opened. I heard that it's a great place for women to meet each other. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Videl leaned over to Gohan, who was now slightly quaking in fear. The crime fighter brought her lips to the new girl's ear.

"Be afraid, be very, very, very afraid."

All Gohan could do was gulp.

...

Gohan pulled at the seams of the tank top that Erasa managed to hoist her in. This was complete madness! First she was forced to wear clothes that barely even fit her, then Erasa had gone and plastered layer after layer of makeup on her face. And now Gohan was standing in front of the club and that demon girl wasn't even here yet!

Gohan turned around to study the front of the club. Bright neon letters drew the name of the club against the dark night sky. A seemingly endless stream of apparently lesbian women entered the club through the double swinging doors. Small fragments of the music were audible every time the main entrance swung open to let yet another stream of women entered.

Gohan impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. Even if she didn't feel like finding herself a 'lesbian lover', as Erasa had managed to state not so subtly earlier that day, that didn't mean that she wanted to wait for her imminent doom.

And then, finally, a white limousine pulled up to the front of the club. One of the doors swung open and the person responsible for Gohan's anxiety was the first to step out of the vehicle.

"Hello dear!" Erasa chimed innocently. "You look beautiful, darling! Wait until you see what I did to Videl!"

Erasa tiptoed over to the limousine and opened the door. Gohan could feel her heart pounding in her throat as a pair of graceful legs swung out of the vehicle. And out Videl came, wearing a barely decent blue dress. It showed off her ladylike curves perfectly and exposed a big part of her cleavage.

_'Thanks Erasa!'_ Gohan thought to herself in a brief moment. She then mentally slapped herself for thinking like a hormone-driven teenager.

'_I can't think like that, I have more self-control than that!'_

Gohan could merely watch as Videl walked over to the rest of the group, her high heels administering the rhythm. A small gust of wind tousled her raven locks, earning her bare shoulders chance to be revealed to the lustful eye.

"Hey Gohan!" Videl giggled uncomfortably. It was obvious that Videl had been dragged here against her will. "Erasa got a hold of you as well, I see?"

"Y-yeah." Gohan mumbled. "She certainly has a strong personality, doesn't she?"

Videl gave an amused chuckle. "Yeah, she certainly does. She is one of the few people in this planet that can scare me to no end." The two girls shared a few mutual laughs but jumped nearly 10 feet into the air when they heard Erasa calling for them.

"You guys, are we gonna go in or what?" The most excited girl out of the trio yelled from the main entrance. She eagerly waved her hands back and forth to gesture Gohan and Videl to come over. Both girls let out a big sigh of anxiety before walking towards their doom.

The club was a lot different than Gohan had expected. She had seen some videos on TV on how clubbing goes down for the average teenager. What she remembered in short: extremely loud music, blinding flashing lights and masses and masses of horny, hormone-driven teens looking for 'a good time.' However, the club that she was in right now stood in very stark contrast with what society deemed to be a 'normal'.

The room was lit dimly, giving the entire club a relaxing and warm atmosphere. Sofas and armchairs were the furniture of choice, all of them neatly placed by fancy coffee tables. Soothing music played in the background and seemed to fit the atmosphere just right. Gohan could barely believe her eyes. This place was so incredibly fancy!

Erasa hadn't failed to notice Gohan's baffled expression.

"Like what you see?" she laughed as she played the astonished girl a wink. "It wasn't hard to get us in, you know. All I had to do was drop Videl's name and I immediately got reservations for the hottest lesbo club in all of Satan City!"

Videl shot her best friend a menacing glare. "Ugh, Erasa! I can see why you like to abuse my celebrity status every now and then but what if the word came out that I visited a club like this? You could turn me into a social pariah, did you even think about that?"

"Oh, Videl please, lighten up." Erasa waved away the crime fighter's protests. "People believe anything you tell them, you are like a hero to them. If you just tell them the truth the will probably praise you for helping out a friend. Now why don't you and Gohan sit yourselves down while I get us something to drink."

Without saying another word the blonde left. Gohan and Videl exchanged glances before seating themselves down on one of the many comfortable sofas. As they waited for Erasa to return with the promised beverages Gohan tried her absolute hardest to come up with a good conversation starter, but her mind left her completely blank, thus resulting in an awkward silence. Gohan could almost squeal in joy when she say Erasa walking back with three glasses in her hand. At least now it wasn't just her and Videl, who knew how the night would unfold.

"I brought wiii-iiine!" Erasa cackled. She handed both Videl and Gohan a glass before sinking back in the big sofa cushions. As Erasa and Videl slowly drank their wine all Gohan could do was inspect the contents of her glass.

So this was the infamous red beverage known as wine. She had heard about it when she was still a young boy; Bulma seemed to enjoy herself a glass over dinner from time to time. Gohan knew that it was alcoholic and that too much of it would numb her mind, kind of like a poison. Very warily she placed the rim of the glass against her fiery red lips (she had Erasa to thank for that) and took a small sip. She immediately regretted her decision. God, was that stuff bitter. How could people drink this and actually enjoy it? But then again, she didn't want to act like a wimp in front of her new friends. Gohan exhaled deeply and then downed a big gulp in one go.

"There you go girl!" Erasa cheered for Gohan. "You're already learning the ropes and you didn't even need my help! I see great success in your future!" she giggled. The self-proclaimed leader of the trio took a sip of wine herself as well and gave Videl a stern look until the raven-haired girl did the same. Apparently the party wasn't going as smoothly as she had expected and the only remedy seemed to be alcohol, and loads of it.

As the three girls drank their wines conversation started to flourish.

"I heard that this club was supposed to be really eccentric." Videl pointed out. "But aside from that it looks way too expensive nothing seems out of the ordinary."

However she was quickly proven wrong when a group of four 'women' walked past their sofa. All of them were at least 6 feet tall without the help of their high heels and they had some of the firmest jaw lines that she had ever seen in her life. A shudder ran down her spine when she realised her miscalculation. As she tried to scratch that disturbing mental image from her mind she noticed how Erasa gathered the empty glasses so she could order a new round. She then looked at Gohan, who was wiggling in her spot uncomfortably.

"So, how are you holding up?" Videl asked the new girl as an icebreaker.

"Uhm, pretty well so far actually. I just hope that Erasa will go easy on me tonight."

Videl couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you can forget about that. Erasa probably won't stop until she hooked you up for tonight."

Gohan could only gulp as she saw Erasa walk back with a new round of wine.

Gohan was now drinking her fourth wine of the night and boy, was that a mistake that she would regret for a long time. She felt highly euphoric, but the alcohol in her system prevented her from doing anything fun. She felt drowsy and her vision was starting to double. Maybe it would be a good idea to go home. But she couldn't just get up and leave. She had to wait for Erasa and Videl to get out of the bathroom.

And then movement caught her eye. She looked to her side and saw how a woman seated herself on the same sofa as her. Well, 'woman' didn't really seem like that much of a fitting term. Maybe 'truck' was the right word. The ' truck' was a woman in probably her mid-twenties or early thirties. She was heavily overweight and Gohan almost felt sorry for her when she noticed the truck's receding hairline. Her giant nose reminded Gohan of a potato, a big, hairy, lumpy potato.

"Hey you!" the truck said in a very deep tone of voice. "Can I buy you a drink? Or maybe you'd be more interested in coming along with me and having a nice neck-rub at my place?" she whispered as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Gohan wanted to jump up and scream "NO!" but the amount of alcohol in her system decided to disagree.

"A neck-rub sounds lovely!" Gohan slurred with drunken voice. It took her about two seconds to realize the extent of her mistake, but by then it was too late. The truck had already grabbed her by the wrist and was trying to drag her along out of the club. In a desperate attempt to stay seated Gohan held on to the sofa armrest for dear life, but to no avail. All she could do now was await the horror's about to come…

...

**This chapter was brought to you by Kalebxdd.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Dragonball, nor does it ever hope to.**

**…**

Managing to open half an eye, Gohan found herself in a moving vehicle. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but what she did know was that her head was pounding like no tomorrow. Along with that, there was an odd taste in her mouth... one which tasted distinctly familiar.

"W-where am I?" she muttered, realising that she was lying in the back of the vehicle, sprawled out across the three seats with a seat belt strapped across her chest. "W-what happened?"

"I think she's waking up!" Gohan winced as she heard a loud voice ring out... her head was hurting... what was going on?

"Ssshh, quiet down Erasa. I can see that too," another voice said. Erasa... that name sounded familiar...

Managing to sit up, Gohan noticed a blonde head was turning around to face her. Almost immediately, she managed to hazily connect the dots.

"Erasa?... where am I?" Gohan asked, confused.

"In Videl's car. She was going to fly us home, but since you didn't look too well, we opted to drive. We're all going to spend the night at Vi's house since it's so late."

"Huh?" Gohan asked, even more perplexed. "What happened?"

"How much of it do you remember?" another voice asked, one which Gohan could only presume was Videl.

"I remember having lots and lots of wine at some bar..." Gohan trailed off, "but that's about it."

"Yeah, that's right," Erasa replied. "You got drunk pretty early into the night and some chick was trying to carry you off somewhere while you were kicking and screaming. So Vi broke you free, and I had a bit of fun while Vi tried to sober up a little so we could all get out of there."

"... and what was I doing?" Gohan asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"You were out cold, almost as soon as that chick dragged you out..." supplied Videl, her eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Sitting up, Gohan put her head against the headrest, almost surprised when she felt some of her shoulder-length hair brush against her shoulder. "Uhh... Videl... could you put the window down? It's kinda stuffy in here," she asked lamely, as she tried to get her head together.

"Y'know Gohan, I'm kind of surprised you haven't puked a little more by now," Erasa commented, catching the dark-haired girl by surprise, just as she was beginning the relax.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, more than a little confused. "Why would I be puking?"

"Well, generally after you get wasted the way you did, your dinner ends up coming up. You puked like once or something, but other than that you took your alcohol pretty well... almost like an experienced drinker." Erasa said, making sure to look Gohan into the eyes.

Squirming uncomfortably, Gohan looked at the window before turning back to face Erasa.

"Uhh... I don't know... I've never drunk a-anything before... well maybe once or twice, but I've never really gotten drunk," she lied; at her age it would've been a little strange if she'd had no experiences with alcohol. Strange things had happened lately and she had even bigger secrets to keep from her classmates than she normally would've.

"Jeez, lighten up Erasa," Videl interrupted before the blonde girl got a chance to respond. "Not everyone's completely unable to take their alcohol."

"I can take it!" Erasa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned away from the two.

"Sure..." Gohan almost smiled as Videl stretched out every syllable. "That's why you were giving everyone a strip-show last time you got a little drunk."

"It's not my fault..." Erasa sighed. "Anyway, I'm sorry Gohan. I was probably a little harsh on you there."

"Don't worry about it." Gohan wasn't really sure what had transpired, but she didn't exactly care.

"So what were we doing at the club anyways?"

"We were trying to find you a date, so that you could have a bit of fun," Erasa giggled. "That didn't exactly end up happening though."

"Erasa would probably give you advice if you were into guys... she knows everything there is about wooing one, but we figured that the only way for you to learn would be hands on."

"Into guys?" Gohan questioned, still unsure of what was going on.

"Yeah, you said you were a lezbo, right?" Erasa asked, now almost as confused.

"I don't know... I don't think I am." She wasn't even sure what a "lezbo" was, but she didn't want to seem anymore out of the loop.

"So you're bi, then?" Videl questioned, looking away from the road.

"I think so..." Bye, lezbo... she couldn't recall any textbook that she'd ever read mentioning the terms, but then again it hurt to think

"Oh, then this'll be way easier than I thought!" Erasa said, suddenly happy. "If you swing both ways, then it'll be double as easy to get you hooked up."

"So... what time is it anyway?" the dark-haired girl yawned, lying back down onto the seat.

"Probably about three in the morning or something," Erasa chirped. It was clear that the girl didn't care about how late - or rather, early - it was.

"Three?" Her mum was going to kill her... that much was certain, but Gohan couldn't bring herself to care. She was too... exhausted.

…

Gohan awoke somewhat suddenly after realising that she was lying on some kind of soft material—her bed wasn't soft.

It took her a minute or two to get her wits together and realise that she wasn't in her house; and soon after she did so, vague memories from the night before came crashing down.

She'd gotten drunk—and she recalled something about being in a car with Videl and Erasa. Attempting to deduce where exactly she was, Gohan winced in pain as she soon realised that a small portion of her head was throbbing.

She hadn't had too many headaches before, and most of them were brought on from studying a little too much, so it was a bit of a shock to find herself with one. Sitting up, Gohan found that she was wearing a dress—not dissimilar to one of the ones that Erasa had bought for her.

Sighing, she gently massaged her temples as she attempted to calm her throbbing head. Letting out a rather small burp, Gohan held back an urge to go and... vomit?

As she gagged slightly at the odd taste in her mouth, Gohan stood herself up and walked towards the door. First things first, she was getting rid off the odd taste in her mouth. She didn't care where she was or why, it tasted absolutely horrific.

Opening the door, a chill ran across her bare foot as she stepped out onto the cold floor of the hallway—she thought it was?—which was a stark contrast to the warmth of the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

After getting out of the room, it took Gohan a few seconds to realise that she truly had no idea where she was. She was hoping that she'd wound up at Erasa's home or something, but she was in some strange hallway which had numerous - almost identical - doors.

Closing her door, Gohan inspected hers and deduced that all the other doors would likely lead to bedrooms, meaning that she was in one huge house. Walking to the door opposite her, she turned its doorknob to test her theory and was relatively unsurprised to find a very similar bedroom to the one that she had awoken within.

Meaning either something very weird was going on, or she was in one _humongous _house. Hoping for it to be the latter, Gohan walked down... or up—she wasn't quite sure—the hallway, attempting to find an end.

Shivering as she noted that the air within the hallway was rather cold, Gohan soon stumbled upon an end of sorts toward the hallway. Finding that it led into some other strange area, which lead to a kitchen of sorts, Gohan smiled somewhat grimly at the sight.

Walking into the kitchen-like area, Gohan immediately recognised the expensive-looking, metal contraption as a sink. Now all she had to do was find a glass...

Cursing as she realised that there were several cupboards, Gohan bent over and rapidly opened and shut all the cupboards below the sink, searching for a glass to drink with. It took a while, by the time she was halfway through the cupboards on top of the sink, she found herself almost tempted to drink straight out of the sink.

Thankfully, divine intervention came and when she opened the last cupboard on the right and she found a variety of different looking mugs. They weren't exactly what she was looking for, but hey, they did the job.

Grinning widely, the girl attempted to grab one of the mugs, however, she stopped to frown mere seconds after her attempt. She wasn't _tall _enough to grab a mug. She'd been tall enough to open and close all the cupboards from the very bottom, but not to reach inside.

"Damn it," Gohan muttered. Not long ago, she wouldn't have had a problem grabbing the glasses. Sighing and attempting to recollect herself, she stood on her toes and attempted to reach one of the mugs again.

This time, luck seemed to be in her favour as she touched the handle of one of the mugs and knocked it back ever-so slightly. More than thankful, she stood up a little higher on her toes and managed to grab the handle of said mug.

Bringing it down towards her, Gohan slammed the cupboard shut. That had taken a lot more effort than she'd intended it to, but hopefully the glass of water would be worth it.

Walking over to the sink, she placed the mug within it before turning the tap and allowing the water to trickle in. Raising it towards her lips, Gohan took a slight taste, grimacing slightly as she found the water to be warm.

Deciding to man-up, she gulped the rest down in a couple of swallows and put the mug into the sink before turning the tap off. Normally she would have either washed the cup or placed it in a dishwasher, but in a place that was as confusing as this, she was sure that even looking for a cloth or trying to get the dishwasher to work would cause more harm than good.

"There y-you are!" Gohan heard a voice hiccup, as she turned to face it. It would've been just her luck to come face-to-face with a stranger, but luckily enough Gohan had gotten to know the raven-haired girl a lot better as of late.

"Ummm... hi Videl," Gohan said nervously, rubbing the back of her head in a familiar manner.

"Hey, Erasa was looking for you," the crimefighter said, seeming to ignore her for the moment.

"Why?" asked Gohan, genuinely curious.

"Well you were kinda out of it last night and all. And we couldn't find you in the bed that we hauled you off to either, in fact she's probably still looking for you."

"Oh, I was just getting some water. Woke up with a bad taste in my mouth," Gohan chuckled slightly.

"I'll bet, you had tons to drink last night. Erasa probably didn't help by egging you on either. Speaking of which, you weigh a ton Gohan!" exclaimed Gohan's newfound friend as the boy-turned-girl winced at the loud tone. Videl was calm and in-control from what she'd seen so it was kind of weird to hear her yell; Gohan had figured that was more Erasa's territory

"You don't look it either, y'know? You-You're even shorter than me, and you look like you're thinner... but somehow you weigh as much as a whale!" The slightly-taller brunette sized up Gohan against herself to emphasise her point.

"... I guess I've got heavy bones or something?" Gohan offered nervously. She wasn't even sure what Videl was going on about. It would take a while to get used to this... whole girl thing. With a bit of luck, she wouldn't even really have to get used to it. However, at the rate at which things were progressing, six months seemed like a very long time.

"Oh yeah. I think Erasa told me s-something about that," the girl hiccuped once again, dropping the topic. Watching as Videl walked into the pantry opposite to the sink, and emerged with two glasses, Gohan almost smacked herself for noting thinking to look there.

"Yeah... glasses are in here," Videl grinned playfully at her as she handed her one.

Gohan almost protested that she'd had one before pausing halfway. Another one couldn't hurt and the first one had done little to quell the strange aftertaste of what was apparently alcohol. Turning as Videl walked towards the sink, Gohan filled her glass after Videl stepped away, happily noting that the water was much cooler.

"So anyway, where are we?" Gohan asked, figuring that they were either at Erasa or Videl's house. She'd been to Videl's yesterday, if she wasn't mistaken, but she'd barely had time to familiarise herself with the house and she was almost positive she'd never seen Erasa's house.

"My place," Videl answered casually. "I drove us back here after we finished at the club, you were kind of unconscious for most of the ride back though."

"I was?" Gohan didn't even know that they had been at a club.

"Yep..." Videl trailed off. "Speaking of which, aren't you going to take a shower? You kinda stink of booze, and the last thing we need is to go have Erasa dragging us out to go perfume shopping."

Brushing her hair backwards—god, it still felt weird to do that—Gohan let out a small laugh. Upon seeing the crimefighter's questioning glare-like gaze, Gohan cringed slightly.

"I wasn't kidding, and it wouldn't be the first time she's done it either."

"Sure then." said Gohan optimistically, "but I have no clue where your bathroom is."

"Trust me, we've got plenty." Once again, Videl's semi-serious tone made Gohan want to laugh, but she stopped herself from doing so. "Here, I'll show you the way to one."

"Thanks," Gohan said appreciatively. Just like the glass of water, she figured a shower would do herself some good.

"Don't mention it, but after you're all cleaned up, we're going to have our little match."

...

**Author's Notes: This chapter was brought to you by Kakarot Son.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own DBZ. **

The sound of water crashing down on the white tiles below her feet was all that Gohan could hear as big, steamy puffs of condensation wafted through the bathroom. The warm liquid cascading down on her skin managed to soothe the girl, but only slightly. Removing a strand of her jet-black hair from her eyes, her tiny hands reached for the knobs by the shower, turning off the constant flow of warm water.

She simply stood there for a minute, finding herself lost in thought. All she knew was that just mere minutes from now she had to face the raven-haired young woman that wanted nothing more than to beat her face out with a whirlwind of punches. Not that the Son girl blamed Videl for that; she had broken her hand after all, even if it wasn't exactly her intention. The Senzu bean she had handed Videl not too long ago seemed to have done its work, but the crimefighter seemed determined to test out just how good of a job it had done.

Gohan sighed as she stepped out of the shower, trying to bring herself up to speed with all that had happened. Surprisingly, as unbelievable as it was, Gohan found herself having a rather simple time wrapping her head around the strange events which had occurred as of late. Perhaps it helped that she'd been witness to crazier things, like crazy aliens hellbent on world domination.

Wrapping the towel she had used to dry herself around her body, Gohan attempted to dry her hair with another one that she had found neatly folded next to the first one. Not having much success bundling her shoulder-length dark hair into the piece of cloth, Gohan hung the now-wet towel over the towel rod as she made her way to the bathroom's door.

Opening the door, her small feet made contact with the comfortable carpeted floor as she saw a few different articles of clothing laid out on the bed. Walking numbly over to it, the Son girl studied the sporting gear that probably belonged to Videl. Hoping for the best she quickly got changed, her mind drifting off to the upcoming fight again.

Several minutes later, Gohan found herself studying her reflection in one of the room's many mirrors. The crimefighter had obviously picked out some apparel that would aid her in their brawl; and while the underwear—which thankfully still had the pricetag on it—was nothing like the ones that Erasa had her trying out a few days ago, the teenager couldn't help but feel a little... exposed.

She was no stranger to the tight fitting and stretchable bike shorts that now hugged her curvy hips, but she wasn't entirely sure how comfortable she felt about wearing the black sports bra that Videl had chosen for her. Also Gohan wasn't quite sure what the image of the raven-haired minx in a similar... top would do to her.

She could only assume that Videl wanted to spar some time soon, given the clothing that she had picked out for her. Videl was no Erasa, that much Gohan knew, but she still found it strange that such... revealing things existed in Videl's wardrobe despite the fact that they were sporting gear.

Tying her jet-black locks back in a ponytail the Saiyan girl let out a heavy sigh. The thought of having the hurt Videl didn't sit all that well in her brains, but she just had to suck it up now and face the demons. With enough luck, she'd get away without injuring the girl again. Giving herself a final firm stare in the mirror she paced out of the bedroom and began her trek to find exactly where the training room would be in the gigantic mansion.

After having asked the correct way by several members of the staff, Gohan walked through the doors of the gym. After zigzagging her way through the several pieces of training machinery and punching bags she reached a big fighting rink the size of a small football field, where she found her opponent rapidly throwing punches to an imaginary foe.

Hesitantly stepping onto the platform of the fighting arena, Gohan inspected the area, somewhat unsure of what to expect. She'd heard stories from her mother and father of their tournament days, but she herself had never stepped inside a ring before.

The tiled floor was cold, but not enough to make herself flinch when she stepped onto it. Planting her right foot on one of the lines between the tiles, Gohan found that that it was rather smoothing, meaning that it was likely that the edges of the tiles weren't sharp.

Unlike popular fiction that Gohan had seen, there was no rope surrounding the ring, making the place almost fit in with her mother's description of the World Martial Arts Tournament's one. Cracking her knuckles, Gohan looked away from Videl; not wanting to start the fight any sooner than it had to.

Under the guise that she was going through a stretch routine, Gohan took her time to slowly admire to plastered wall to her left. It was dimly lit by the by the dull ceiling lights, giving the illusion that it was cream coloured. Daring to glance towards the Satan girl, Gohan found that she was growing increasingly annoyed by her excessive stalling.

"Uhh... Videl are you sure it's a good idea to fight while we're both a bit hungover, especially given the state of your hand?"

"I'm not sure what kind of hippie drug you gave me, but it seems to have done the trick. Now shut up, and fight me." Cowering under the gaze that was sent her way, Gohan quickly stepped into a flawless fighting stance and watched Videl do the same.

"Not too shabby," Videl said as she studied the smaller girl's stance. "I don't see any flaws in your defense, this might just turn out be an actual challenge."

The tension between the two young women in the fighting ring could be cut with a knife. Secretly Gohan wanted to protest and claim that there was no need to fight, but she knew that would only result in a pissed off Videl. She just had to sit out the ride now and hope for the best.

Videl was the first to move with an almost blind charge to Gohan's right shoulder. However, to the smaller girl's surprise, the charge turned into a feint as Videl snapped her knee up towards Gohan's stomach.

The slight surprise left Gohan with barely enough time to kill her normally instinctive response, which would've included a rather powerful blow to the Satan girl's head. Doubling over in somewhat fake pain, Gohan threw a somewhat half-hearted punch to Videl's gut, unsurprised when she found it caught.

Feeling Videl attempt to swing her sideways, probably hoping that it would result in Gohan sprawled across the floor, Gohan pulled back, pulling Videl backwards with her slightly.

Unfortunately, her balance was better than Gohan anticipated and Videl was soon back on her feet, although she wasn't able to counter the slight elbow which Gohan sent to her jaw. Wincing as the girl quickly clutched it with a hand, Gohan feared that she'd overdone it.

"You hit hard..." Gohan looked upwards slightly to see Videl grinning as she spat some blood onto the white floor, staining it a little.

"Dad always made sure that my punches weren't puny," Gohan chuckled nervously. In truth, it had been Piccolo who had done that, but she doubted that her friend would pick up on that.

"No kidding." In her haste, Videl had launched a rather quick kick to her knee. It was light and fast, but not strong, but surprisingly her knee still gave out as she fell onto her other one. It was a move that Gohan hadn't been expecting and one that she hadn't really seen before, but it was definitely one which had potential because while she was trying to overcome the shock, Videl had wrapped her hands together and smashed them into Gohan's temples.

While it didn't really hurt that much, it left a slight sensation of pain which Gohan drew upon in order to make it look like her head was in agony. The last thing she wanted, after all, was to have Videl thinking something was up... her hand had probably already roused the girl's suspicions. Gohan had slipped the girl a piece of a Senzu bean to heal it, and was now kicking herself for doing so... It was one thing to break someone's hand with a punch to a face, but an entirely other to heal it within a day. If anything, she was probably more suspicious than before.

Acting to have difficulty with rising to her feet the Son girl rubbed over her temples. Videl might not have been able to actually hurt her but that didn't mean she couldn't pack a punch. It was about time that Gohan gained the overhand on the fight so that she could actually end it without raising too much suspicion.

"I guess you daddy also taught you to take a blow," the crimefighter said as cracked her knuckles victoriously. "You take a punch better than most guys I know, that's for sure."

"Thanks," Gohan grinned slightly, playing along. "Did your daddy also teach you take take a hit or two?"

"Why don't you just try me?" Videl taunted as she gestured for the other teenager to attack her. Gohan used this split second to step into action, dashing forward with tremendous speed. The Satan girl laughed as she saw her opponent storming towards her and she threw a well-timed punch, which she assumed would strike Gohan on her cheek and stop her in mid-run. Instead the other one of the duo evaded the attack and jumped to the left, swinging her right leg into Videl's kneecaps in the motion.

The taller one of the two young women was swept off her feet and found herself airborne for a second or two, only to come crashing down harshly onto the tiles below. She groaned as she crawled back to her feet and it took her a moment to find her centre of balance before she could stand upright. She didn't even get a chance to slide back into her fighting stance before a fist seemingly appeared out of nowhere and slammed into her chin with brutal force.

Videl flew back several feet and she slid along the tiles a few feet more when she dropped to the floor again. This time it was even harder to get back up, but with some difficulty she eventually managed. Wiping a trickle of blood away from the corner of her mouth she had to admit to herself that this was one hell of an opponent she was facing.

Gohan on the other hand was trying to figure out whether she should end the fight now or let Videl strike her once or twice more. The latter seemed like the safest of options so the black-haired fighter did virtually nothing to dodge the crimefighter's charge at her torso.

Videl plunged her shoulder into the area right above Gohan's breasts and the moment the felt skin on skin contact she slammed her elbow outward, planting it in the other girl's stomach. The demi-Saiyan repeated the routine she played at the beginning of the fight and doubled over imaginary pain, only to immediately be grabbed by her dark locks. Videl had to keep herself from grinning as she pulled Gohan's head down roughly and simultaneously brought her knee upward. A loud thud was heard as kneecap came into contact with forehead.

Grunting, Gohan rolled back in a mess. While it was still a longshot to say that attack had dealt her much damage, it had definitely hurt or at the least disorientated her. However, that's not what she was focused on, it was the sight of seeing Videl who was clutching her knee in pain that had occupied her attention. If a weak punch had ruined Videl's hand, how much damage would shoving her kneecap into Gohan's head do?

Miraculously, the answer appeared to be not much when Videl managed to somehow spring up from her "injury." Gohan, who was still distracted, never saw the wild tackle of fury coming... or perhaps she had, just that she'd been too shocked to do anything.

Both martial artists ended up on the floor, Videl on top of Gohan as she pinned the smaller girl down with all her might. Gohan, who had gently been resisting it, broke the hold with a surge of confidence, determined not to give in to the crimefighter.

Videl's face became overcome with shock as she realised the implications of what Gohan had just done: it meant that Gohan had out-muscled her. As if she had been completely unexpecting the possibility that she possessed superior strength, Videl collapsed on top of Gohan. Just before Gohan was able to take advantage of Videl's lapse in concentration, a familiar voice rang out.

"The very least you guys could've done was find a room! Or even a sofa!"

The crimefighter immediately turned her head sideways to see a snickering Erasa standing several feet away. She wanted to protest and tell the blonde to piss off, but when she noticed Gohan trying to move away from under her she quickly firmed her grasp on the other young woman's wrists.

"You're not going anywhere!" Videl chuckled as Gohan led her to believe that she was gaining the upper hand. Wanting to force her weight down on the girl a bit more, she leaned in even closer, simultaneously pinning Gohan's hands even farther above her head.

The Son girl was starting to feel a little nervous about the entire situation. Videl had her pinned down to the point where probably only a menacing headbutt would be forceful enough to keep the girl with the cerulean eyes off of her. But since she didn't want to physically hurt Videl Gohan opted to try and struggle her wrists free

"Oh no you're not!" the girl on top shouted. She tightened her hold even more, but eventually Gohan managed to fumble herself free after all. Videl attempted to grab her by her arms once more, but her opponent pulled away her hands just in time, causing Videl's fingertips to slip away on the white tiles and for her to stumble over forward.

Erasa's lips slowly parted until her lips formed a giant and fiery red circle in astonishment.

The first thing Gohan noticed when she opened her eyes were two beautiful blue orbs staring directly at her . And there was also something soft yet slightly heavy weighing down on her chest. She wanted to flare up red immediately, but that was when she noticed a peculiar flavor on her lips. It was soft, sweet and frankly just utterly delightful.

Of course, of all the beautiful girls on this planet to kiss accidentally it just had to be Videl. And it wasn't exactly a comforting thought that the Satan girl could easily put enough force in a punch to smash a hole into a brick wall.

"Oh, Kami, help me..."

**Author's Notes: This chapter was brought to you by Kakarot Son and Kalebxdd.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was brought to you by Kakarot Son and Kalebxdd.**

...

Videl reacted as if a bomb had gone off, jumping up and releasing the unintentional kiss. The Champ's daughter quickly made her way off of the platform, all the while through trying to hide her reddening facial features. If she had turned away a second later she might have caught a glimpse of the disappointed expression on the Son girl's face. She stormed past Erasa without uttering as much as a single word and she was gone before either one of her friends had gotten a chance to speak to her, leaving the two other girls in a silence of astonishment.

Slowly, Gohan crawled back to her feet, eyes glazed and mind far from the fighting rink she was standing on. She was barely even aware of anything, really. How could she be after what had just happened?

She turned to Erasa, who still had her mouth agape in surprise.

"Hey, E, I'm going to get changed and put on some regular clothes, okay?" Gohan said uneasily. When the ditsy blonde gave a nod of understanding she rushed out of the gym, straight for the dressing room. Once inside she shut the door behind her and turned the lock, guaranteeing her privacy.

Feeling the sudden urge to sit down the demi-Saiyan slid back against the piece of wood behind her back, finding the cold tiled floor unusually comfortable. She buried her face into her palms, the last five minutes replaying in her head like a reel of film.

She had kissed Videl, she could barely believe it! And even while it had been unintentional, it was still a kiss, right? Their lips had met and had lingered on one another for a few good seconds, until Videl had hurried off to Dende knows where.

It had been her first kiss too. Some part of her found it ironic that during her first eighteen years of life as a male she had barely seen any interactions with the opposite gender, but only about a week after turning into a girl she had already been able to taste the sweet cherry-flavored lips that belonged to Videl Satan.

Gohan rose to her feet, determined to get dressed and meet Erasa afterwards. As she pulled a plain white top over her head she couldn't help but think of how exhilarating those few seconds had been. Every moment of it was still fresh in her mind: Those deep azure eyes that stared back at her when Videl had lain on top of her, the incredible softness of her lips and how they so starkly contrasted her fierce personality, the feeling of Videl's weight pressing down on her and holding her down. Even for an accidental first kiss it had been absolutely amazing, something she would most likely never forget.

As she finished dressing herself and tied her hair down in a ponytail Gohan wondered how the other girl was faring. Videl had been easily as distraught as she was if not more so, given the way she had stormed out of the gym in silence. Knowing the crimefighter, she would probably be punching a wall right now.

The icy cold water from the faucet managed to bring little coolness as she splashed it in her face. Videl looked up and eyed her own reflection in the mirror, watching a few stray droplets roll off of her chin. Much to her dismay her cheeks were still colored a deep crimson and the blush didn't seem to fade away anytime soon.

Videl still wasn't exactly sure what had just occurred; it had all happened so quickly that her brains had barely even gotten the time to register it. Now that she was alone and surrounded by silence the realisation slowly began to creep into her mind.

'_I just had my very first kiss...'_

She lifted five quivering fingers and softly brushed against her lips, still tingling in sudden sensation. For the first time in her life she had been kissed, or, she had kissed someone, and it hadn't even been her intention to begin with.

For pretty much all of her life the raven-haired teen had told herself that she wasn't made for love and passion, but to fight crime and bring criminals to justice. Boys weren't anything to occupy her mind with, she would tell herself. The thought of actually having a first kiss had barely even crossed her mind up until this point in time.

And yet, no more than five minutes ago, had she experienced the feeling of lips brushing against lips, could you believe it? Videl Satan, kissing? And against all possible odds it had been with a girl nonetheless. If she should ever share a moment like that she'd at least expected it to be with a boy, but that it would turn out to be the new girl in her class was something that she couldn't even begin to imagine.

Videl splashed another handful of water into her face, allowing her thoughts to wander off to that moment mere minutes ago. The accidental kiss had brought along many different feelings, most of which confused her more than anything. There was the feeling of Gohan's mouth against hers and the little jolt of electricity that had shot down her spine, but also an array of feelings that she just couldn't seem to explain. And while it all felt so confusing all at once it also felt so... right.

No matter how much Videl would try and deny any type of feeling that would cross her heart there was simply no denying the fact that the kiss she had shared with Gohan had felt really, really good. At this very moment her lips still tingled from the sudden ecstasy and her mind was still clouded and hazed by the momentum. The Satan Girl couldn't help but wonder if she had jumped up like she did if they hadn't been under Erasa's all-seeing gaze. Maybe she would've taken her time to take in the taste of Gohan's lips, or revel in the feeling of her warm breath in her face.

Drying her face off with a towel Videl tried her best to decipher the stream of incomprehensible thoughts mulling through her mind. If she had actually enjoyed the kiss so much, what did that say about her? Was she attracted to Gohan in any sort of way? Did this mean that she would also develop an attraction towards her own gender, much like her newfound friend? Somewhere in the back of her head it all seemed so reasonable,so incredibly logical. It would certainly be a proper explanation on why she never had shown any real interest in the male sex.

Deciding that arguing with herself wouldn't bring her any of the answers she was looking for right now the crimefighter exited the bathroom and made her way to look for Gohan and Erasa.

The two other girls were found without any difficulty; Videl only had to follow the sound of high-pitched giggles. When she entered the main living room she found Erasa with her arms hooked in Gohan's, happily chit-chatting and seemingly unaware of her best friend having entered the room.

When the Satan girl's stare met Gohan's deep and penetrating onyx stare she couldn't help but turn her head a bit. The memory of their accidental lip bump was still too fresh in her mind to not make her feel slightly uneasy. The Son girl mimicked her movements and Videl didn't fail to notice the slight tinge of red creeping over her cheeks.

"H-hey guys," Videl said, effectively grasping the attention of the two others in the room. "I was thinking, maybe we could take a dive into the swimming pool out back? The pool boys just cleaned it so I thought that you guys might like to head in."

"I'm sorry," Gohan said as she stood up from the couch. "But I can't. I promised my mother that I would help my little brother with his homework today and I'm already running late." She barely even gave the other two girls a chance to speak up as she sped out of the room.

The second Gohan was out of sight Videl let out the deepest sigh that she could possibly muster, flopping herself down on the couch next to the blonde. When she turned to look at Erasa she was almost horrified to see her best friend's lips spread in the widest grin that she had ever seen in her entire life.

"What?!" Videl snapped, unable to keep the acid out of her tone.

"Oh, nothing much," Erasa giggled as she sent a quick wink in the teenager's direction. "I'm just so happy for you that you finally found the girl of your dreams, that's all!"

A vein in the raven-haired fighter's temple popped and she had to try her hardest to not land a solid fist across the gossip queen's face. This was such a typical thing for Erasa to do; whenever something embarrassing happened to her the blonde know-it-all just had to go and tease her relentlessly with it. It was almost like this was what she lived for, and judging by the look that her eyes held she had just stumbled upon a gold mine.

"Shut up, E," Videl spat as she angrily folded her arms in front of her chest. "That was an accident just now and you know that just as well as I do!"

"Of course it was an accident," Erasa said with sarcasm clear in her voice. "Just tell me though, what was it like?"

The sudden stare of curiosity was making Videl uneasy. Sometimes she wanted to curse the blonde for being so incredibly nosy.

"W-What the hell are you even talking about?" the Satan girl replied, knowing damn well what Erasa meant.

"Don't play me for a fool, Vi," came the reply. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. What's it like to kiss a girl? Was Gohan any good at it?"

Videl might have broken a world record just now, with the speed at which her face shifted from pale to a deep crimson. She rapidly turned her head and tried to conceal her features behind her raven locks, but her best friend was not to be fooled.

"I don't want to talk about it," Videl answered sincerely. She honestly didn't feel like addressing the matter any further, but she knew that Erasa wouldn't let the matter rest without getting her answers first. "Please, just let it be, okay?"

"Ah, come on, Vi!" Erasa whined, sounding awfully much like small child not getting its way. "I'm just curious, that's all, I swear!"

Videl gave no reply.

"Okay then, answer me this," Erasa said, lifting a finger to emphasize statement. "Didn't you notice anything special while you were lying on top of Gohan earlier?"

This caught a hold of the tormented girl's curiosity, causing her to lift a brow,

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is," Erasa began her explanation. "You guys had your lips locked for quite a while. Wasn't there anything that stood out to you? Maybe... the color of her eyes, the smell of the shampoo she uses, or maybe even the taste of her lips?"

Videl wanted nothing more than to evaporate into thin air right then and there, and her silence was all the confirmation that Erasa needed. The blonde had been absolutely spot on with her guesses. Her fiery red mouth curled into another huge grin, one that sent a small shiver of fright down Videl's spine.

"You did, didn't you?" She asked. The other teenager honestly felt like punching her upon seeing the smug look on her face after she had gotten a nod of confirmation. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" Videl protested. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"But of course you do!" Erasa chimed as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You have a major crush on Gohan, don't you?"

"NO I DON'T!"

Erasa arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow as a sign of her disbelief. "Really?"

Normally this would be one of those moments in time where Videl would've begun dealing out punches, but all she could do know was hang her head and let her hair cover the look of uncertainty that crossed her face. In all fairness, she didn't know. Maybe she _did_ have a crush on the Son girl, but she just hadn't been ready to face the truth yet. Combine that with the fact that she had never really been in love before and you've got a perfect cocktail for confusion.

"I don't know, E, I honestly don't know."

…

Gohan wasn't exactly sure what she was meant to think but the harsh sunlight didn't do anything to quell the strange feeling within her as she flew home. One side of her almost regretted turning Videl's invitation to go swimming down but another told her that it was the most sensible decision that she could make... she just needed some time to herself.

Emotions weren't things that Gohan really dealt with all that much, normally. She had always been a reserved child until her temper flared up, but it felt as though she was swimming in a vast array of emotions that she couldn't quite recognise at the moment. She felt hot and flustered... almost on edge and bothered but at the same time another part of her was completely and utterly confused.

What was even going on anymore? Gohan certainly didn't have an answer to that. Everything that had occurred lately had seemed so... random, so unfathomable. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that she'd actually kissed _someone_, by accident or not, Gohan had always expected to grow up celibate or something of the like despite her mother's constant pestering to make her a grandmother. The feeling itself had been inexplicable, almost electrifying yet so right and perfect at the same time... everything that had been building up for the last few days just seemed to pour out in that one tiny moment. Going Super Saiyan didn't even _begin_ to compare to it.

Though Gohan was ashamed to admit that prospect of kissing someone again was exciting, she wasn't foolish enough to believe the little moment of _passion_ between the two had been anything but an accident. They were sparring and then Videl had accidentally fallen onto of her, that's all there had been to it. And besides it wasn't as though her mother would approve of her forming any romantic bonds in her current form, only for them to vanish along with it when she finally managed to return to her former gender.

She slowly descended onto the large grassy plain that stood a few hundred metres away from her house, savouring the relaxing aroma of the spring grass. While flying to her house sounded like the easiest thing to do, it would attract attention and if Trunks was still at their house... that was the last thing she wanted. It didn't take a genius to realise that Trunks and Goten had negative effects on each other, the both of them only amplifying the other's mischievousness when in their presence.

The shopping centre had been an awkward situation and one that Gohan was eager to avoid repeating. While she wasn't exactly stumbling in heels or wearing a girly, pink dress this time... it was still awkward being around them. Being around anyone for that matter. The only real exceptions to that were Erasa and Videl, two people who she hadn't known before the incident. Sure being around them was weird and still not exactly normal but it was better than being your younger brother's brother-turned-sister.

So her plan of attack was to avoid the two and sneak in, concealing her power level as best as she could. So long as she didn't fly in, it wasn't as though it'd be easy for them to detect, she'd be able to get into her room and relax. If there ever had been a time that she'd wanted to just lie down on her bed and shut her eyes more than eat her way through a two-month long expedition's worth of food, it was now.

Slowly beginning to walk towards her house, Gohan looked up to the cloudy skies. They were white and puffy and it wasn't often that the clouds looked better than the Nimbus cloud she used to ride on as a kid, but it was one of those days that the entire sky looked impeccably picturesque. She was still feeling rather warm and the strange top which she'd thrown on—she'd just flung on whatever she could find and made a mad run for it before Erasa had decided to try and help her find some "regular" clothes—wasn't doing much to help, but Gohan paid it no mind as she continued to sky gaze. It was a nice shade of azure, completely different to the icy-blue eyes that Videl had, but one she liked nonetheless.

Almost in a trance-like state as she walked, leaving the majority of her worries behind her, Gohan soon began to realise that the familiar shadow of their house was starting to loom over the girl. With a piqued interest she realised that the shadow was extending a little further than it normally did, and knowing the area like the back of her hand she knew it couldn't possibly be because of the sun's position that such a change had occurred. Looking up, her mouth fell slightly agape as she saw that their house had essentially doubled in size, the dimensions of the extension still clearly visible.

...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

...

"Surprise," grinned Chichi, throwing her hands into the air as Gohan stepped through the door. "I figured it was about time that we finally got you some more space."

"W-What?" Gohan stuttered, still in shock, as she stepped into what was evidently now her bedroom. "H-How did you afford all this?"

"You don't think we spent all of your father's winnings from the tournament all those years ago, do you?" Chichi asked inquisitively as she ran a finger through her hair, before huffing, "And I'll have you know, I'm still technically a princess."

It took a moment for a look of realisation to cross Gohan's face, though his... her grandfather was the Ox-King, they had always lived a very humble life, so anything remotely associated with the perks of royalty always came through as a big surprise–probably because they were so rare. "When did you find the time to do all this though?"

"I've been planning it for the last few days, and while you were out having fun with your friends, I had plenty of time to do what I wanted with the house."

"You didn't have to spend it all on me though, mum, I think Goten would've loved to have a new room," replied Gohan as she wondered where exactly the little tyke was anyway.

"I didn't," chuckled Chichi. "I got everyone a few new things, redid the kitchen and extended the living room. Now that's enough about all of that, why don't you go take a look inside?" Gohan looked back at her mother nervously, as the woman waved her on insistently. "Go on, tell me what you think."

Hesitantly, Gohan placed a foot into the room and her eyes immediately fell towards the colour of the walls. Unlike the old, plain white walls that surrounded her old shared room, these were a warm cream colour. Just enough to make a visible difference while maintaining a gender neutral look that Gohan couldn't help but feel appreciative of, given his current predicament. Somehow, she was sure that when she changed back, _he_ wouldn't find light pink floral walls all that masculine.

However the gender neutral look that the room had soon fell apart, the bed was a chestnut-brown but the sheets were pink with red swirls. Sighing and mostly accepting it as that was a detail she could always change later, she looked towards the same chestnut-brown coloured desk off in a corner and was surprised by the size of it. Walking over to it, she ran a finger across the polished finish, as she turned towards her mother with a grateful smile. While the room was rather empty otherwise, save for a white dresser, it was still easily at least double the size of her old room.

"Don't mention it."

A small groan escaped Videl's lips as she tossed and turned under the covers. The girl was fast asleep and her conscious mind was adrift in outer reaches of dreamland, but whether or not she was experiencing a most peaceful slumber would be open for discussion. The small crimefighter's breathing was short and irregular and with each groan that escaped her movements became wilder, more violent. Tiny fingers reached out and clutched into the sheets, only to lose their grip.

It was as if she was fighting an invisible opponent, a battle which she seemed to be losing. Big beads of sweat trickled down her form and soaked the sheets, her face expressing a tension caused by something only she know.

Then, with a loud gasp, Videl's eyes shot open and she suddenly found herself sitting upright in her bed. She placed a hand on her chest and tried to get her breathing to stabilize as she glanced at the red digits on the alarm clock. It was nine thirty in the morning.

The Satan girl let out a deep sigh and wiped the remaining sweat from her brow. She felt hot, clammy and the shirt she had worn as she slept stuck to her back like a second skin. As she swung her legs out of bed and tried to maneuver her way to the door of her bathroom through the darkness that her curtains provided, her mind wandered off to the dream she had just woken from so abruptly.

Only when she felt the cool trickles of water crashing down onto her peachy complexion Videl was able to think even the smallest bit clearly, as though the cold had evaporated the haze that drifted around in her head. Now that she was able to think straight she was able to recollect whatever dream had caused her to wake up coated in transpiration and her with her cheeks aflame.

For as far as she could recall it was very dark, nearly pitch-black. She had found herself in a room which she believed to be alone in at first. She had felt disoriented, but the voice of a second presence had caused her to jump up, turn around stare directly into the eyes of whoever was trying to sneak up on her.

After that she couldn't recall a lot of what had happened. All Videl knew was that it had involved a lot of loud noises, sweating and physical contact. When the Satan girl glimpsed her own reflection in the mirror she saw her cheeks, still red and warm from the intensity of her nighttime 'adventure'. Her dream may have not involved fighting or trying to smash someone's skull in, but a good full-body workout had definitely been featured.

No matter how much Videl wanted to deny it, it had been one of _those _dreams. For once her subconscious mind hadn't filled her head with images of fierce battles or strange and impossible wonderlands, but with pictures of things that certainly wouldn't be allowed on a regular television station.

The sound of tap water raining down on the tiles below her feet didn't seem to reach the raven-haired beauty's ears. She had her mind wrapped around the imaginative occurrences of the night before. And dislike it as she may, the more she thought about it, the clearer it all became. Now all she could think of was how real it had felt when tiny fingers had played her dark locks while deep and heavy breathing were all the sounds that could be heard. The image of her 'partner's' eyes seemed to be engraved into her retinae, The way those penetrating onyx orbs had stared down at her naked form and had eyed her soft complexion with some sort of ferocious hunger made the heat rush to her cheeks faster than the speed of light.

Videl shook her head feverishly as she turned off the shower. She had to find a way to banish these images from her head! She was Videl Satan, for goodness sakes! She wasn't supposed to have dreams like these, let alone about people she knew personally. She couldn't allow herself to think about a friend she had just gotten to know two weeks ago in this manner, let alone anybody. The fact that this person was a girl only made the whole ordeal twice as hard on her.

After a quick dry-off Videl got changed to make her way downstairs. She recalled how she had confessed her confusion to Erasa the day before. While the ditsy blonde had somewhat forced it out of her, she couldn't deny the truth in it. It was true that she had mixed feelings about Gohan. At first she had hated the new girl for her strange ways and... peculiar behaviour, but Videl had changed opinions on that quickly enough. While the Son girl was definitely weird in a sense it couldn't be denied that she was possibly the kindest person that the crimefighter had ever met.

But of course something simply had to happen to mess everything up royally. Whereas any normal girl her age would be thrilled to receive her first kiss, all it had done for Videl was awaken an array of thoughts and feelings that she couldn't seem to comprehend. Just trying to gave her a major headache.

She decided to just let the matter rest for now, mainly to keep herself from getting completely confused. This was something she had to think over clearly some other time, when the thoughts and opinions on both sides of the problem were known to her.

After quickly tying her hair into the customary pigtails the Satan girl made her way downstairs to snatch her usual slice of toast from the kitchen. Expecting just her father sitting in his usual chair Videl nearly kicked the door open, only to halt in it's frame.

Hercule was indeed sitting by the kitchen table in the seat that he had claimed as his own many years ago, but for a change he was not alone. Sitting across from him was a fairly young woman which Videl estimated to be in her early thirties. Copper-red hair fell down to her shoulders and grey-green eyes looked up at Videl from behind a set of half-round glasses.

"H-Hello?" the teenager said, effectively grasping the attention of the two adults by the kitchen table. She stepped into the room and looked at her father, raising an eyebrow in obvous question over who this woman was.

"Good morning, Pumpkin," Hercule beamed at his daughter as he rose from his chair, locking the girl into a tight embrace. "I hope you had a good night of sleep," he then turned towards the mysterious visitor. "Videl, meet Jenny Penn. Jenny is a freelance journalist who writes her own blogs on the internet. She'll be following me around for the coming days in order to write an article about me. The two of you might even cross paths here and there, so I thought it'd be a good thing to introduce you."

The woman named Jenny got out of her chair and walked over the the daughter of the World Champion, putting a hand out, which Videl shook politely.

"Hi Sweetie, my name is Jenny," the copper-headed journalist repeated Hercule's words. "I hope you and I can become the best of friends!"

Videl simply nodded in reply, suppressing the urge to punch this person in the could already tell that if she had to listen to this high-pitched sweet talking day in and day out it would probably become a direct attack to her sanity. Yet, giving this woman a good five-across-the-eyes could cause a serious dent in her father's career, so she did was she always did: smile and nod.

Luckily for the cerulean-eyed teen her father was quick enough to go and give the reporter a grand tour of the rest of the Satan Mansion, leaving Videl by herself again. As she ate her tasteless toast she flipped through a magazine absentmindedly, her thoughts fixated on tomorrow's upcoming birthday party. She almost wanted to thank the heavens that it was Erasa's, or otherwise the gossip queen would've certainly come over to force her into a new set of way too tightly fitting clothes and plaster her with a layer of makeup. Now her only concern was a certain black-haired girl that was beginning to dominate her thoughts more and more...

…

"I'm not sure if I really understand your friends' taste in clothes, Sweetie," said Chichi in a disapproving tone as she stood over the various garments of clothing that Gohan had laid upon the bed.

"Well, Erasa's a little out there..." muttered Gohan.

"But I guess it's what young people wear these days, keeping up with the latest fashion trends and all," said Chichi before pinching her nose in disgust as she came over a rather lacy bra. "What exactly is this for, Gohan, I doubt that something like this is going to lend you much support?"

Gohan, for her part, turned a bright red at what her mother was implying. Silently cursing Erasa for picking out some rather cringeworthy... _thing_s... Gohan stuttered, "I-I uhh..."

"Look, Gohan, I know that we sent you to school so that you could finally make some friends your own age," said Chichi condescendingly, "but you need to make sure that you're associating yourself with the right ones."

"Erasa and Videl have been pretty nice to me though," protested Gohan as she nodded so Chichi wouldn't feel as though her advice had fallen on deaf ears.

"Just be careful is all, Sweetie," Chichi sighed as she pushed a few clothes to the side, clearing space for her to sit down. "Now that you're one of us–a girl, you need to understand that some people in this world have less than pure intentions."

"What, you mean like Frieza and Cell or something?" asked Gohan.

"No, no," chuckled Chichi. "You make a very beautiful daughter, Gohan, I'm not sure if you've realised it but boys are soon going to start coming after you."

"Yeah, I figured," huffed Gohan. "A couple of them whistled at me when I walked into my first class a few days ago, but that's not all too horrible."

"They can come after you like that... or they can come after you in more, forceful, ways," said Chichi. "I know that you could probably blast anyone who tried to do anything inappropriate to you to another dimension-"

"Mum, I'm not Vegeta!" interjected Gohan.

"But you still need to be careful with these kinds of things," continued Chichi.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Gohan scrunched up her nose, the topic having turned to a rather uncomfortable direction. Looking for something else to bring up, Gohan suddenly thought of her brother or lack thereof. "Say, where's Goten, you'd have thought he would have come running out to meet me like he normally does?"

"Oh, he's over at Bulma's," said Chichi as though a great burden had been lifted from her. "I'd had enough of them last night, so I sent them over."

"Place sure is quiet without him around..." trailed off Gohan before she sighed heavily. "I wonder what he thinks of all this."

"I'm sure he's taking it just fine," responded Chichi. "It's not like you're a different person or anything and I'm sure he understands."

"Probably wishing he and Trunks didn't make that darn wish though," groaned Gohan. "I forgot that I''m going to have to get them back."

"Son Gohan, you'll do no such thing!" corrected Chichi a slight scowl crossing her face before the mother of two grinned a little. "I'll make sure he's learned his lesson."

Laughing a little, Gohan kicked the ground awkwardly with her feet. "So has Piccolo gotten back to you with any news from Dende?"

"I haven't seen heads or tail from him since the day where you initially... changed. He was talking to Dende about getting those Dragon Balls to change you back right?"

"Yeah," nodded Gohan as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh and mum, I've gotta head back to my friends tomorrow."

Chichi let out an exaggerated sigh, "It's not even been a week yet and you're running off and leaving me all alone at home. I knew sending you to high school was a bad idea!"

"I'll be back mum, it's a friend's birthday party, and then we can have some mother-so... err daughter time."

...

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter was brought to you by Kakarot Son and kalebxdd.**

**For those who are interested, we are a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories such as this one. We're an open group, meaning that **_**anyone**_** can apply to join. Feel free to check out our forums, and perhaps apply to join the group, via the link on our profile. It's a great opportunity for those who would like to better their own writing skills and exchange skills of the trade with fellow authors, or to simply be more apart of a writing community.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was brought to you by Kakarot Son, Razamataz22 and Kalebxdd.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

…

Videl paced around the room nervously, unsure of exactly what to do or how to react later in the day. There was no doubt that an air of real awkwardness had been around the two of them the other day, when Gohan had scattered away nervously after their little _moment_, but she was rather worried.

The incident had been a mere accident, a slip - nothing more, nothing less… or at least that's what Videl thought, but she was worried that the short-haired girl would take it the wrong way. Videl already knew that Gohan was bi, so it was entirely possible that she would have mistaken it to be something more. If that was the case, Videl wasn't sure how she'd muster up the courage to crush her friend's heart - despite the punch she packed, Gohan was quite naive and innocent when it came to these things.

Videl was sure she was jumping to conclusions, however, but the reason her nerves had surfaced so suddenly was that all the questions left unanswered from yesterday's _encounter_ would almost certainly be resolved by Erasa's birthday party, which was a mere hour or so away.

Pushing her thoughts to to the back of her mind, Videl realised that if she didn't want to be late to said party, she'd need to start getting ready. However, the crimefighter's mind was still clouded as she disrobed herself and stepped into the shower.

Allowing the steamy water to cascade down her creamy skin, the Satan girl closed her eyes as she raised both of her hands to the back of her head. This situation was a different type of complicated, nowhere near as stressful as a thug holding an innocent at gunpoint, yet at the same time far more nerve-racking. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to kiss Gohan again. Not for any romantic reason whatsoever, no, she just wanted to make sure that what she had felt back in the middle of the fighting rink had been a natural response, one of surprise rather than infatuation.

Because, she had to be honest with herself: That kiss, or whatever it had been, had felt so remarkably... good. She had tried denying it time and time again, telling herself that the whole concept of love wasn't meant for her, but now she had her doubts, and it was all thanks to that Gohan girl and her unusually soft lips.

Videl turned the knobs and stopped the steady flow of water, listening as the final drops splashed onto the tiles before taking a towel and drying herself off quickly. A look at the clock on her wall had her bite her tongue in anger… she was going to be late. With a sigh, she garbed herself in her pasty attire without even thinking about it, and planted a quick kiss on her father's cheek as she went through the kitchen to get to the front door.

Videl made a mental note to not take any drinks from Erasa tonight. Despite the blonde's somewhat dumb demeanor, she was actually very witty and clever when she needed to be. And, being a true matchmaker by heart, she would always see to it that her subjects would find love.

...

She combed through her hair with shaky hands, reading her own worried expression in her reflected counterpart's eyes. She had no idea if she was doing this "prettying up" stuff correctly; she hadn't spent enough time around Erasa to know all the ins and outs when it came to working on her appearance. Frankly, Gohan cared very little about her looks, but the blonde diva had insisted that she looked her most dazzling self.

Sighing, she flicked off the light in the bathroom, and found herself by the front door in the blink of an eye. She barely registered her mother calling, "Have a good time, Sweetie!" while she exited her house and lazily flew up into the sky, her mind twisted around the upcoming evening.

Parties had never really seemed like her kind of crowd, and after the "incident" at the bar not too long ago, she was now sure of that. Gohan knew just what to expect: A lot of drunken teenagers tearing Erasa's living room down in a fashion that they all referred to as "having a good time". The fighter girl was certain that she was going to have to fend off at least a dozen or so boys; she had learned all about the boundaries that alcohol seemed to destroy a little while back.

But in all honesty, Gohan didn't worry about the groping, over-sexed group of boys that would probably be drooling over the sight of her. What did plague her mind, however, was the fact that Videl would be attending too. While being in the martial artist's presence seemed to become less of a problem as the days passed, her infatuation for the little spitfire began to worsen. While one part of her wanted to be around Videl and simply stare into those pools of blue that she called eyes, a second voice in her head told her to stay the hell away. And now she was forced to sit through an entire evening with the Satan girl. Knowing Erasa she wouldn't let her and Videl off the hook without getting so hammered they couldn't walk straight anymore; Gohan feared how this night would develop.

The city lights blinked beneath her as she flew. In her mind, the girl counted down the seconds to what would be her undoing. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Videl since what had happened to them in the fighting rink, and Gohan had no idea whether she wanted to punch her face in or not. Because, frankly, it was rather unlikely that Videl would approve of the whole ordeal. Gohan didn't exactly expect a kiss.

She began to make her descent without being fully aware of it. The possible scenarios of how tonight could unfold kept replaying in her head like a reel of film. One thing was for certain: There was no way in hell she would be able to avoid Videl for the entire party; Erasa would see to that.

Gohan's high heels clacked softly onto the tarmac beneath her feet, hidden in the dark shadows of a narrow alley. She stepped out of it and immediately took a right, remembering the way to the blonde's house. She halted to study her own reflection in a nearby shop window. Erasa had been "kind enough" to give her an assortment of clothes to choose from, and she had opted to wear the one she thought was the least revealing of them all. She wore a mid-length black dress with open back, and a heart-shaped chest line - because, in the words of Erasa: "Girl, you have killer boobs, don't be afraid to show them!" Her heels were of the same color, and her mother had been kind enough to apply just the right amount of makeup despite the former-boy's protests that she looked perfectly fine without it.

While she didn't want to admit it, Gohan had to say that she looked... well… attractive.

Someone behind her wolf-whistled, clearly thinking the same. The hybrid girl turned around and flashed the man a scowl, who merely grinned a filthy smile at her and waved. Gohan felt herself getting annoyed and quickly made her way. No wonder Bulma always complained about getting oggled the way she did; men were total perverts!

"Hey, sweet cheeks, goin' to a party tonight?" Gohan stopped in her tracks and sighed. Hadn't the guy had his fill yet?

"What's it to you?" Gohan asked, crossing her arms and flipping her hair in an attempt to come across as adamant as possible. A confident smile curled her lips, but disappeared just as quickly when she noticed the man crossing the street, with two of his equally disgusting companions following close behind him.

"Well, darling," he said, putting on a face that Gohan could only hope wasn't meant to be seductive. "There's a party in my pants and you're invited..." He laughed, and his bloated and greasy belly shook and tremored as he did so.

Before she knew it, Gohan found herself slapping a hand to her mouth. Her chest began to ache and her shoulders quaked uncontrollably as she tried to hold back her laughter; it was futile. Hysterical giggles past her lips, and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. The baldy across from her didn't seem to find it as funny as she did, though.

"Hey, you little bitch! What do you think you're laughing at?" A vein in his temple popped when the young beauty almost folded herself in half, hands pressed against her mid frame and nearly crying in hilarity. "You better cut it out, you wench, or do I need to show you what I do to women who disrespect me?"

Two minutes later, Gohan casually walked onwards to Erasa's party, clapping her hands together as she took a second to admire her handiwork. The fat, burly man lain groaning in the alley she had used to touch down, with his two accomplices piled on top of him.

...

"Oh, Gohan!" Said girl rubbed her ears softly at Erasa's high-pitched greeting. "I'm so glad you came! Darling, you look absolutely stunning! Come on in."

Gohan stepped past Erasa into the already jam-packed house. Speakers stood in every corner and blasted music at an agonizing volume. Teenagers were dancing and rubbing their bodies together in ways that would make their mothers faint just from the sight. Tables filled with liquor bottles and an assortment of snacks stood scattered throughout.

Erasa seemed to have dressed modestly given her personality. A simple blue dress and white pants - or were those tights? - made up the girl's attire for the night. Glancing around at the unfamiliar faces of several of her new classmates, the newly-turned girl couldn't help but feel a little intimidated as she realised that she only knew about three - maybe four - of the people present.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl," said a confident voice, as people absentmindedly parted around it. Gohan's confused face turned towards the source, and her eyebrows furrowed as she recognised it to be the boy who had groped her on her first day of school. The one who she just so happened to have punched so hard that the chair he'd been sitting on broke.

"Hey, Tano, good to see you here," said Erasa as she greeted the boy. "And yeah, this is Gohan. I don't believe you've… met," the blonde trailed off, her voice lingering just a bit. Perhaps she had noticed that the two were sharing an awkward yet intense stare.

"Figured I might as well apologise for what happened the other day," the older boy said, breaking the deadlock that their eyes were in as he looked away with a twinge of embarrassment. "That was… immature of me."

"Uhh… thanks?" said Gohan, unsure how exactly to respond. Though she had long since forgotten about the incident that had actually only occurred a few days ago, she would be lying to herself if she tried to pretend that it wasn't creepy. It had haunted her for much of her first day. "Sorry for hitting you so hard."

"I deserved it." He chuckled before extending the untouched glass of punch in his hand. "I got you a little something to maybe make up for it."

Gohan hesitantly accepted the drink, still somewhat unsure if she could trust the boy in front of her. Clasping the glass with thin nimble fingers, she swirled it around nervously as Erasa quickly excused herself. "So how many people do you reckon are here?" she asked, trying to make small talk in order to prevent yet another awkward silence from overtaking the two.

"Haven't you been to many parties before?" asked Tano, to which Gohan shook her head. "Strange, I figured a pretty little thing like you would have been in on these things. Anyway, I'd guess that about the quarter of the people here weren't invited by Erasa, but that's where all the fun comes from."

"That sounds cool." Gohan faked a laugh before she fished around for an excuse to get herself away from the jock. "Anyway, I better go after Erasa and make sure she doesn't get herself into too much trouble on her big day."

She didn't hang around long enough to hear a response from the man, and quickly began to search for her blonde friend. She found herself almost surprised at how adept she had become with moving in heels; it wasn't quite second nature as of yet, but the pain that most women went through when learning to walk in these accessories went unnoticed.

She blamed fighting Cell.

Ultimately finding that she was unsuccessful in her endeavour, the black-haired girl sighed. She wasn't really looking forward to meeting with Videl, and though she had thankfully not crossed paths with the crimefighter, without Erasa there wasn't much she could do at the party. The people who were happily dancing away and talking about all kinds of topics that probably belonged in the reproduction section of her biology books weren't exactly approachable.

The demi-Saiyan made her way towards the entrance of the house. Though she knew that she would never be able to get away with leaving the party, perhaps some fresh air would do her good. Reaching the front door, she stepped out with a frown - it was a rather humid night - and almost bumped straight into a panting figure that seemed to be making a beeline for the entrance.

"V-Videl?" Gohan asked, almost dropping the glass of punch in her hand in shock.

"Oh, Gohan, good to see you," the girl said between breaths, and if Gohan hadn't known better, she would have said that a faint blush had overcame her cheeks. "Please tell me I'm not too late, Erasa's going to have my head if I missed the cake."

"Nah, nothing like that," said Gohan reassuringly, before eyeing the drink in her hand and the still-panting crimefighter in front of her. Extending her hand, Gohan offered the drink which Tano had offered her. "Here, you look like you could use it."

"Cheers," the Satan girl said appreciatively as she gulped down half the glass and handing it back to Gohan. "Doesn't taste half bad. I don't suppose you know where the special girl is do you?"

"She slipped away from me earlier," admitted Gohan with a grin, this hadn't been the awkward situation which she had envisioned. "I spent a while looking for her but I couldn't really spot her anywhere, so I came outside to get some fresh air."

"Damn," the girl cursed. "I guess I'll sit out with you for a while and use that as my excuse, hopefully we can pretend that I was never late."

"I won't tell if you won't." Gohan laughed as she raised the glass to her lips, allowing the cool liquid to flow down her throat. She was surprised to find that, as a girl, she wasn't sweating half as much as she would have had Goten never made that wish, but nevertheless, she was still feeling parched. Odd… it tasted a little off, but the hybrid paid it no mind.

"Over there," Videl gestured to a patch of grass a few yards away from the front door. "Sprinklers must have made it a little wet but I'm sure you won't mind."

Nodding, Gohan followed the daughter of the World Champion over to the area with a small smile. "How long exactly do you think this is going to go on for?"

"Well into the night," answered Videl, "or rather we'll be stuck here until then. A couple of people might leave a little early considering that we've got school first thing in the morning tomorrow, but most are probably going to stay for a while: nobody throws a party like Erasa does."

_'Oh… crap,'_ Gohan grimaced, having forgotten entirely about the fact that she would have to return to school in about ten hours from now. That was a whole other basket of eggs that the demi-Saiyan had pushed to the back of her mind in the past few days. "I guess parties just aren't really my thing."

"I hear ya," giggled Videl a little uncharacteristically. "There are always these silly boys who think that I might take them into bed with me."

Gohan would have laughed a little if she didn't suddenly find herself stifling a yawn. Videl and the word "silly" didn't really mix in any context. "So… about that kiss the other day…"

"It was great!" Videl blurted out, her expression betraying her slightly as a surprised look overcame her face. "That's not wha-"

"It's okay." Gohan hid a blush as she glanced down at the glass on the ground, she didn't know all that much about party drinks, but she had a feeling that something other than alcohol had been placed within the glass that she had been handed.

Videl sat up a little suddenly, facing Gohan. "Did I ever tell you that you have a nasty right hook?"

"Thanks, you're not half bad at pinning people down either." Gohan bit her lip as she realised just how her words could have been interpreted. She hadn't meant for that to come out like that.

"So why don't y-you tell me more about that h-hippie drug which you gave me," said Videl, hiccuping slightly.

Gohan clenched her fists, knowing that a mere slip in the way she worded her response could have every secret she held dear spilled. The fact that she could tell her mind wasn't the clearest at the moment was not an easing one either. "They're called Senzu Beans, and people say that they have pretty magical powe...properties," Gohan slurred slightly as she corrected her mistake.

"Do you have any more?" Videl said with a wink, "I'm sure they'd be an awesome drug to get high off!"

"Th-they don't work like that," stammered Gohan in a slight protest. What had happened to Videl? Did the girl even know what she had just said? "Besides, they're pretty rare anyway."

"Aww," the girl said with a barely recognisable pout. "Then why would you waste one on me?"

"Because I wanted to make it up to you," explained Gohan, remembering how guilty she had felt that the girl's hand had been broken. "And I had a spare one on me…"

"That's pretty nice of you," she said as she swayed forward ever so slightly, making Gohan very aware of the decreasing distance between himself and the crimefighter.

"D-Don't worry about it," Gohan said, her mind drifting away to memories of what had happened the last time he was this up close and personal with Videl. Her cheeks flushed once again; though she knew everything had been accidental, a redo of the whole situation would hardly go unappreciated by the girl.

The two continued chatting idly for a little while, Gohan becoming sure that something had definitely been dropped in the drink that the two had shared as time passed. It was uncomfortable because as much as the girl wanted to run inside and figure out just what was happening, she found that the muscles in her legs barely responded to her will. They felt dead, almost as cloudy and unfamiliar as her mind, but the demi-Saiyan managed to will her eyes open for the majority of the night.

"Gohan?" Videl mumbled, her vision blurred as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Several people began to leave the party, few of them barely turning their attention to the two on the lawn.

"Can I use your lap as a pillow?"

"Sure," stated Gohan, not having properly processed the question. She gasped softly when the martial artist laid down her head on her upper thighs. Every glance down revealed eyes of the sea, staring back with a glazed look to them.

Moments later, the young Saiyan found herself unknowingly stroking Videl's hair as she leant back in the grass, the dampness of the ground not phasing her in the slightest. Not much time had passed before Gohan's eyes slid closed for the final time that night, but her hand still remained gently nestled within Videl's black locks.

It would be another half an hour or so before anyone would disturb the two from their comfortable position, a certain upset blonde looking for her two friends who had missed the majority of her birthday party.

…

**For those who are interested, we are a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories such as this one. We're an open group, meaning that anyone can apply to join. Feel free to check out our forums, our Facebook page, and perhaps apply to join the group, via the link on our profile. It's a great opportunity for those who would like to better their own writing abilities and exchange skills of the trade with fellow authors, or to simply be more a part of a writing community.**

**We hope you enjoyed this long overdue update! Please leave a review and let us know what your thoughts on the chapter are.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Rise and shine!"

Gohan stirred slightly, a groan escaping her lips at the incredible _chirpiness_ of the voice which had awoken her.

"You probably want to hurry up," said Videl, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, it's almost seven-thirty," said Erasa, the bubbly voice from earlier. "We would've woken you up earlier but you just looked so peaceful in your sleep."

"Huh?" muttered Gohan in confusion as she sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes. Stifling a yawn, she responded, "What am I doing over here?"

The walls surrounding her were a faint aqua-blue. Though everything still felt a little unclear, she distinctly remembered her mum having renovated her room a day or two ago which included painting her walls a creamy white colour.

"Well after Videl fell asleep _on top_ of you, last night," said Erasa suggestively, causing Videl's face to flush with embarrassment, "I got my dad to lug the two of you into our guest bedrooms. Thankfully my grandparents aren't staying over or the two of you would have had to share a bed."

That last line had Gohan sitting completely upright. Quickly, she attempted to move the conversation to another topic, "So school…"

"Yeah, school," repeated Videl. "At this rate, we're going to be late."

"Better shower quickly then, Gohan," said Erasa as she gestured towards the ensuite bathroom before dragging Videl out of the room. "I'll pick out some clothes and leave them on the bed or something."

…

Gohan could not believe what she was wearing. Even though she had gone on a shopping trip with Erasa and Videl awhile ago, she hadn't thought she'd ever end up wearing the more outlandish outfits that the blonde had hand picked.

She hadn't had much choice between the outfits and the girl was quite sure that was Erasa had intended. There had been this skimpy little one-piece outfit which barely extended from her hips to her chest, what literally looked like just a sports bra with an accompanying un-modest short skirt, and the other option - her current outfit.

It wasn't the style or the material of the clothes that were so… out there. But rather the letters printed in big, searing-hot pink, block letters across the top. All morning she had been afraid that a teacher would come after her for having the word 'SEXY', just wildly out there - on display for the whole world to see - and spread across her attire, but alas, no reprimand came. The other piece of the outfit was a simple skirt that miraculously reached to her thighs. The former boy still couldn't help but feel odd wearing it. The skirt was made of light material that fluttered a little bit: it was a very different experience to the pair of pants she was used to wearing.

Gohan looked around the class, attempting to block her top from the view of her judgemental classmates but she couldn't help as though feel it was to no avail. Erasa, naturally, hadn't offered to rescue her from her plight by offering a jacket or something and Videl had even let loose a chuckle upon seeing her.

"How much longer do you reckon it'll be till class starts?" asked Gohan, hoping that once it started she would feel more in her element.

"Fives minutes, give or take a few," said Sharpner, glancing at his watch. "But then again, knowing our Maths teacher, I'd wager we'll be sitting here waiting for the next half an hour."

"Besides, maths is no fun anyway," complained Erasa, Gohan vaguely recalling her having mentioned that it was her weakest subject.

"Ehh, it's not that bad," said Videl, deciding to throw her two cents in as well. "And the teacher's pretty nice too."

"I'm sorry we can't all receive the same amount of favoritism as you Miss I-fight-bad-guys-for-fun," Erasa stuck out her tongue cheekily, referring to the concessions the teacher granted Videl because of her crime fighting escapades.

"You'll probably do pretty well in it," said Videl, grinning as she purposely ignored Erasa's comment. "You almost got perfect scores on your entry exams didn't you? Three marks off or something?"

Gohan gulped slightly. "A-Actually I got one hundred percent… on all of them."

"Oh," said Videl, slightly taken aback. Gohan cringed inwardly, she could just imagine what was going through the crimefighter's mind.

"That's alright, I like my girls strong and smart," said Sharpner with a hint of a smirk, though it wasn't clear if the comment was directed at Videl or Gohan.

Gohan blanched. She stuttered at a loss for words, "I-I don-"

"You wish!" exclaimed Videl in almost mock disgust. "I'd rather go out on a date with a mop than you."

"There's your cue Sharpie, you have a similar hairstyle," said Erasa as she nudged the boy suggestively in a playful manner.

The four laughed and suddenly Gohan felt less insecure about her surroundings and the extremely flamboyant lettering printed across her shirt.

...

Slobbery track suits and shirts so big you could drown in them were heaven. This was something that Gohan had learned only today. Arriving home, the first thing she had done was free herself from her vomit-worthy pink prison. She felt defiled to some degree, but she would never, ever tell Erasa that. Feeling as though the couldn't even look at her own bare skin for another minute, she had taken an old fighting gi from her closet. It was about twelve sizes too big on her now, but it still felt like a perfect fit.

Now, delighting in the feel of fabric as soft as velvet, Gohan sprawled on the couch, watching the ceiling fan spin, accompanied by a constant and soft _whush _of air. Her mind was surprisingly blank. Normally she would be raving over her entire existence, or well, her existence as of a few weeks ago, at least. A part of her should find it unfortunate that she had already learned how to hold herself up in her new physique. One would think it's degrading for a former guy to know the incredible practice it took to walk around with boobs, freaking boobs. Yet, Gohan had already mastered the trade. Her balance was otherworldly now as well; she had to thank Erasa for that one. If she could walk on high heels, she could also walk on fishing wire with only her big toes.

Was she starting to enjoy the life she was forced to live now? A part of her still denied it with passion. She was born a man, so it was only right that she should stay one… right? But then why did she enjoy her 'girl time' with her new best friends so much? Well, parts of it, at least, the ones where she wasn't assaulted with pounds of grime, makeup brushes and awkward questions about her sexuality. She tried to tell herself that it was because of their openness, their willingness to let the new, strange country girl become their new best friend. But still, despite the ever present stares from boys everywhere, the feeling of two bags of chest fat always dangling in front of her and the ever present danger of her heels snapping and making her kiss concrete, she still found that a life in her current body wasn't half as bad as she expected.

If, five months from now, Shenron would arise into the skies and demand for a wish in that thunderous, booming voice of his, she would have to ask him to turn her back to the man she once was. Three weeks ago she would've murdered for time to quicken, but now she wasn't so certain. Even if she had to give up the body that she was in now, that didn't matter all too much for her. A part of her was most frightened what her new friends would say.

"Hey guys, guess what, I'm actually a six foot five tall guy with chest muscles you could smash bricks on, instead of boobs!" It sounded ridiculous in her own head, let alone of one who had no idea of the Dragon Balls' existence.

Sharpener, Erasa and Videl had become somewhat of a lifeline to her, her little rubber life-preserver in the great big sea to prevent her from drowning. In this case the sea was the sea of idiots swarming Orange Star, and the constant looks she was receiving wherever she went.

But then again, in all honesty, those looks did do her self-esteem some good. Yes, she was being oggled like a piece of meat with legs and tits, but not without proper reason. She had felt a thorough nosebleed come up the first time she had undressed in front of a full-length mirror.

Something weighed her legs down, which were sprawled across the length of the couch. Normally she would've been forced to swing her lower legs over the end; the backs of her knees would always embrace the armrests. She didn't look away from the fan circling above her head like the rotors of a helicopter. The weight on her calves was familiar enough to disregard it.

"Hey Goten," she said. "Whatcha doing, Squirt?"

"Hey Big Brother," came the cheery greeting, immediately followed by, "I mean Sister, sorry."

Gohan finally looked down at the tyke, raising an amused eyebrow. The kid's innocence was endearing.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." Goten said, misinterpreting Gohan's expression.

"Ah, it's nothing," Gohan told him, smiling. "I know that this can all be a little confusing to you, so don't worry your head over it, okay?"

Goten nodded his consent. "Okay."

Silence then followed, which Gohan used to turn her attention back to the spinning thing on the ceiling. Poor Goten, she thought, he already had some issues with identifying the more subtle differences between boys and girls. Now that his elder sibling was both, things could get a little confusing. But only a little.

"Honk!"

Gohan shot up so fast that she nearly catapulted her little brother off the couch and into the wall. Unfortunately, the boy had a Saiyan's grip to him, leaving him hanging onto not one, but two things he had just grabbed all too firmly.

"Goten!" Gohan shouted. "Don't do that!" her own hands closed around the little kid's wrist, guiding them to let go and away from her chest area. Goten merely looked at her with surprise.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" he asked, baffled.

"Goten," Gohan tried to reason. "You shouldn't just touch a girl over there, it's rude!"

"But, but," Goten pouted. "Trunks told me that they were really soft and squishy, so I wanted to see for myself." He hung his head, dark locks concealing dark eyes.

Despite the palpable awkwardness, she smiled a little. Of course it had been that little blight's suggestion. Trunks was the idea man between the two best friends, but unfortunately the kid was more Vegeta than Bulma, leaving his master plans to be somewhat questionable. Always.

Gohan sat up with a giggle, ruffling her brother's hair. She pulled him into her lap, folding her arms around his shoulders and resting her chin on top of his head. She loved doing that, partially because he still let her, and partially because it still gave her the feeling that he was her little boy.

"Goten, listen to me," she said. Those dark little orbs turned to her, still looking shot down. "I'm not mad at you."

"You aren't?"

"No, Squirt, I'm not." she told him, and that was the truth. "It's just that, well... You know that both boys and girls have a few places on their body that nobody should really touch? You know, their private places?"

Goten nodded, but remained silent.

"Well, these," she gestured at her chest, "are also places where girls don't like to be touched by everyone. That's because they are body parts that only girls have. So, that means that girls can be a little angry when a boy just touches them for no reason."

Goten's face lit up with sudden understanding.

"Oh, I know now!" he said. "Just like with me and Mr. Tinky, right?"

Gohan threw her head in her neck and laughed. "Yes, Goten, just like Mr. Tinky."

"Well I promise I won't do it again," he replied. "Thanks for telling me, Big Sister, if you didn't, I think I would have grabbed Mommy."

Gohan laughed again, so hard she felt tears come up. Then, she hugged Goten and talked into that full head of hair of his.

"It's okay, Squirt, just promise me that you won't just grab girls if they are not prepared."

"I swear!"

"Pinky swear?" she said, extending a little finger.

"Pinky swear," Goten parroted, hooking his pink in hers. They shook on it and then it was official.

Gohan had always reckoned that she had to be the one to tell Goten about the birds and the bees, but this was absolutely absurd. All she could hope for was that he learned to respect people's "private places," whether it was her chest or his own Mr. Tinky.

…

"Hey Gohan," said Bulma as the boy-turned-girl opened the door to their house. With a flash of smoke, Bulma capsulated her jet-copter. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," said Gohan, stepping aside as she invited her father's friend in. "Why? What's up?"

"Is mum home?" asked the aqua-haired woman with a smile. "It's about the wish, I think I may have any idea of how to reverse it."

"Really?" asked Gohan reflexively before pausing. "Uhh yeah, she's just in the kitchen. Follow me, I'll lead you to her."

"Heh Gohan, I've been here enough times to know where the kitchen is," chuckled Bulma as she followed Gohan nevertheless.

"I like what you guys have done with the place," said Bulma in admiration of their recent renovations. "There's a lot more room and the place has a bit more of a modern touch to it, but it still feels just as homey. It's a shame that your dad's not around, I'm sure he'd have loved it."

"If he didn't try to attack Mom for performing witchcraft first," chuckled Gohan as Bulma joined her.

"Oh they told you that story, did they?" the billionaire asked with a bemused twinkle in her eye.

"Ah Bulma, it's nice to see you," said Chichi as they stepped into the kitchen. "You're just in time for dinner, why don't you join us?"

"Why not?" Bulma asked as she greeted Chichi with a hug before ruffling Goten's hair. "As our two little Saiyans here gobble up all their food, I'm sure we can talk business."

Moments later the four were seated as Goten tore through his food. Gohan did so at a more restrained rate as she attempted to pay attention to the conversation that would take place while the two adults poked at their food awkwardly.

"So you wanted to talk about something?" asked Chichi, swallowing a spoonful of rice.

"Well I was actually planning to invite you guys over to dinner at my place next Wednesday to explain this, but I guess we can cover it in more detail then," said Bulma, pausing for a moment to chew food before continuing. "But yeah, I came up with an idea to maybe reverse our little wish situation."

That even caught Goten's attention and even though he continued to shovel food into his mouth, the boy's eyes were fixated on his best friend's mum.

"This is definitely a big decision so I won't be asking for your answer right now since there's a lot more to think about, like school, than you'd probably outright remember. But I figured Dende has a vague idea of where New Namek is since he lived there for a while, and I've been working on making a new spaceship for a while now," the blue-haired woman twiddled with her hair. "So I figured that we could make an expedition to New Namek and use their dragon balls to undo the wish."

…

**This chapter was brought to you by kalebxdd and Kakarot Son.**

**For those who are interested, we are a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories such as this one. We're an open group, meaning that anyone can apply to join. Feel free to check out our forums, our Facebook page, and perhaps apply to join the group via the link on our profile. It's a great opportunity for those who would like to better their own writing abilities and exchange skills of the trade with fellow authors, or to simply be more a part of a writing community.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A friendly reminder that this fic is rated M-rated.**

**This chapter was brought to you by Kalebxdd and Kakarot Son.**

...

Her fries were getting cold in front of her. All she could do was poke them with her fork, for once without an actual appetite. Gohan looked at the two women flanking her, as they chit-chatted about their daily lives.

Bulma had invited her whole family to join them for dinner, in order to discuss some possibilities regarding Gohan's situation. The genius had, a few days prior, suggested that she and Gohan would travel to New Namek. The idea was that they would use the Dragon Balls there to reverse the wish that had been granted by Shenron, and thus turning Gohan back into the man she had once been.

It definitely sounded like a good plan; in just a few days' time the past month could be undone. Everything would return back to normal and it would be like nothing ever happened. Yet, if the prospect seemed so fantastic, why was she here, ignoring the hamburger to the left of her fries?

Goten and Trunks had evacuated from the table without her noticing. Her mind was stuck on repeat, flashing her with images of blue eyes and pigtails. They wouldn't leave her be; she barely ate or slept because of them.

Yes, she sort of liked Videl. A lot. It had taken Gohan some time to reach this realisation. She'd always heard about how suddenly all those love songs started to make but it had never made much sense to her. Well, Gohan could currently relate to every woman on the radio, singing her mid-life crisis away and wailing about long lost loves. Just like that, she suddenly understood the concept of 'butterflies in your stomach.'

Was she in love? Very much so. At least, that was what her proper reasoning told her. Her stomach felt queasy throughout the day, her sleeping schedule was downright screwed, and just thinking about Videl made Gohan want to rush to her side and kiss her like it was their last day on the globe. Yes, she was in love alright. Damnit.

Admitting this to herself was not really an issue. People fell in love, as simple as that. Sure, it might be a bit unusual for her to like a girl. Not because of the whole lesbian aspect of it, but rather the 'straight-but-not-quite' part of it all. There was this big ugly question mark burning in the back of her head, driving her to insanity.

Did Videl like her back? Was she just as eager to kiss Gohan? And most of all, in case those questions could be answered with 'yes', how would that influence Gohan's decision to revert back to her old gender?

If Videl felt the same feelings as she did, it was obviously for the girl in her. If Videl did return her feelings of love, they were sure to evaporate the moment Gohan went back to her old self. Hell, Videl would probably be disgusted by it; it would be the worst case of 'drag queen' the world had ever seen. Gohan sighed and shoved her plate forward. Her mother and Bulma sent her curious glances, but didn't ask.

Bulma stood up momentarily, grabbing an ashtray from the cupboards above the sink. once again seated and puffing on a cigarette, she eyed the company around the table.

"New Namek," Bulma said, elongating the term as if it was a brand new discovery. "I think we should discuss it again," she drew from her cigarette, "We've been so excited about it that we didn't stand still to look at the downside of it all."

Gohan's attention piqued. "Downside?" she parroted.

Bulma nodded, tapping some ashes from the end of her cancer stick. "Yes, Gohan, the downsides. I know that it sounds like a super-duper plan, but we have to take into account some other stuff as well."

"I agree," Chi-Chi suddenly made her presence known. "Honey, did you ever consider the fact that you still have to attend school?'

Gohan mulled this over. The two women were right in that regard. Her classmates probably thought of her as strange already. Kami only knew what would happen if she suddenly _literally _disappeared from the face of the earth for well over a month. And that didn't even cover the fact that she would return in a completely new body, one that was a whole lot more masculine.

"I suppose I didn't," Gohan confessed. "But can't we work around that? I think Trunks and Goten would be delighted to go on a journey to outer space, so you could take them for company." Gohan kept making excuses, despite how it almost relieved her that she would be forced to stay female for a while yet. Maybe it was just to keep up the charades.

"That's not going to happen," Chi-Chi intervened. "Gohan, I know that you traveled the galaxies by the time you were six, but you have to keep in mind that you were forced into maturity a lot sooner than you should've been allowed to. Trunks and Goten are kids at heart. You can't just stow them into a rocket and have them blast off."

Gohan looked down at the scratches in the table, trying her best to conceal a smile. This was a good thing. She had just gotten used to her new life, and there was no denying that it had its perks. Videl being the main one, obviously. It seemed that the fight in her brain was starting to mellow down, and the girl in her was standing victorious.

"Well I suppose I could wing it for another few weeks..." she said, feigning doubt. A hand moved over hers and brushed her knuckles. Bulma stared at her with a comforting look.

"I know this must be hard on you," she said, her voice cooing, "But just think of the consequences. it's better to decide this beforehand. Maybe a month from now we'll need a set of Dragonballs for something really important. If both of them are inactive, it could mean the end of us all."

Thank Kami for Bulma. With the genius at her side, Gohan didn't even have to find the excuses herself. "I suppose you're right."

"Don't worry, Gohan," Chi-Chi said, rising from the table and cleaning it of the remaining dishes. "As soon as the Dragonballs on earth are available again, we'll turn this whole mess back the way it was."

Only Gohan didn't want them to. In this body, she had the smallest of chances to get Videl by her side and call the beauty _hers_. Merely that prospect alone would be enough reason for her stay female for all of eternity. Besides, all the pampering and compliments from the males around her did her ego well. Maybe she should try and exercise her new-found feminine powers.

That smile was awfully close to breaking through. Next school week she would start fresh, with a new outlook on life and a steady determination to reel in the girl of her dreams.

Life was good.

…

"Oooh, is this where you train?"

Videl tried to ignore the voice of the journalist preparing to write an article on her father as she lounged on the couch. It hadn't been a long day by any means but, she was taking in the opportunity to just lie about, having not received a call to help the police in the better part of a week.

"Yeah, it's not very impressive, but I'm happy as long as I get a daily workout done."

Videl rolled her eyes. Sure, the gym wasn't made of pure gold or anything, but anyone with half a brain would be able to pick apart her father's forced and ingenuine modesty.

"What about your daughter? Does she use your gym?" asked Jenny Penn. Videl was half-convinced that was an even worse name than Sharpner Pencil.

For some reason, the journalist seemed to be particularly intrigued with her. It wasn't entirely abnormal and she was by no means the first journalist to have taken an interest in Videl, but it was infuriating when every third question almost felt as though it was being directed towards her.

"Eh, I'm not sure to be honest, since it's been a while since we've worked out together," admitted Hercule before calling for her. "Hey, Videl, honey, can you come here for a minute?"

Videl groaned, tempted to respond with a resounding 'no' before realising that she was dealing with a journalist - one who could undoubtedly spin any straw Videl would give her into a negative story. With a sigh, the young Satan pushed herself up off the couch and walked towards the two.

"Jenny has a question to ask you about your workout routine," said Hercule, almost shrugging as Videl gave him a questioning look.

"I heard," said Videl, making it clear that she didn't have any intention of being there too long.

"Uhm… yes, I was just wondering if you use your father's personal gym to work out at all?" asked the freelance journalist as she pushed her glasses up the brim of her nose.

"Not really," answered Videl. "Sometimes if I'm feeling too lazy to go to the gym that I've got a membership with or I just want a bit of a punching bag, I might use it."

"I see," said Jenny as she furiously scribbled down notes. "So with crime at an all-time low at Satan City, I trust that the great Videl Satan is keeping her body in excellent shape in case anything should go wrong?"

"Kinda, I always make it a point to stay in shape, but beating up thugs is an exercise in itself," answered Videl. "Thankfully, for the past week or so I've been able to kick back and relax."

"What does kicking back and relaxing entail for Videl Satan?" Again, Videl wasn't too sure if an article was being written on herself or her father.

"Uhh, I went out with a few friends. One had her birthday party and another's pretty new so I spent some time getting to know her," answered Videl, unsure of what she was really meant to say.

"You spent a little time getting to know her?" repeated the journalist as though she were somehow aware that a _lot_ more had actually transpired.

"Yeah, we went out to a few places and all, nothing too big," Videl tried to play it off, a blush crossing her face as she thought of Gohan. Her feelings around the girl were still a mixed bag.

"I see," said Jenny as she added a few lines to her notes. "Well, that's all I have to ask you at the moment, but I'll be sure to give you a buzz if I have anymore questions."

"Sure," said Videl, unenthusiastically, as she made her way out of the room. She just wanted to get the nosy journalist out of her face.

...

Videl woke so suddenly that she actually gasped. Blue eyes stared into the darkness of her bedroom, blinking slowly but seeing nothing. She was breathing heavily. Videl pressed a hand to her forehead to find it searing hot, as if she had reached a fever pitch beyond medical control. For a second she was worried for her own health, but then she realised what had woken her up in the first place.

Her respiration was coming back under her own control. She pressed a hand to her mattress and sat upright. Her sheets were damp and stained with sweat. her legs had almost been tangled into her covers completely. She wrestled them free and swung them over the edge of her box spring. She found her feet without difficulty and retreated into her bathroom.

The light was on, as it always was when she went to bed. Her own reflection stared at her in the mirror, revealing to her a shaken girl standing in the doorway. her face was red and dripping beads of sweat, but at least she was cooling down again. What a dream it had been, to mess her up like this, to throw her off so badly.

Had it been a nightmare? Not exactly. Videl tried to decipher the images her subconscious had thrown at her as she stood over the sink, letting the cold tap run water down the drain. It had been quite a pleasant dream, she recalled, but confusing as hell. The dream had shown her a desire so deep that she didn't even dare admit it to herself.

She splashed some water in her face, relishing the coolness of it. Looking into the mirror she saw that her face was regaining its normal shade again. Sighing, Videl shut off the flow of water and retreated from the bathroom.

She halted by her bed, looking at the sweat stains drawn against her covers. She caught herself thinking nasty thoughts; the wetness of her sheets was nothing compared to the wetness between her legs...

Videl wanted to reprimand herself for thinking that, but what was the point? All the signs were clear enough as it was, and she wasn't one to ignore the obvious. She had had a sex dream, easy as that. A damn good one at that. The only thing that frightened her about it was the subject of her desires. This person had been parading at the forefront of her mind long enough already.

Videl flipped a mental coin; she had to decide. She could no longer ignore the signs. If a wet dream wasn't proof enough, nothing was. The coin landed, showing her tails.

And that was it. Coming Monday, she would make sure to get these feelings out in the open. Or well, out in the open for her and Miss Right. Nobody else had to know, especially that stupid twat Jenny. It was nothing that could destroy her career of public image, but she didn't want all the attention. It also wouldn't be fair to the owner of the lips she wanted to kiss so dearly.

Monday, that was when it all reached its - hopefully - happy end.

…

**Team Dragon Star is a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories like this one. We're an open group, meaning that everyone is welcome to apply to join on our forums. It presents a great opportunity for anyone looking to better their writing skills or be apart of a writing community.**

**Once again, we're sorry about the tremendous wait but if it's any compensation, we're already making headway into the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter was brought to you by Kakarot Son and Kalebxdd.**

...

Gohan shifted in her seat on the bleachers as she watched her classmates run their final laps around the field. She had finished her own rounds a good five minutes ago, only about a minute less than Videl, as to not raise too much awareness. When her dark eyes scanned the rest of the premises, she was surprised to see that the Satan girl was absent; wherever she could've gone Gohan wouldn't know. Perhaps she had gone to the dressing room to freshen up a bit.

The teen exhaled deeply and rubbed her wrist across her forehead. While the little jog she had just done hadn't exactly taken a toll on her, the sun was shining brightly and making her clothes too warm on her body. She pulled at the collar of her shirt, but it was to no avail. When she felt a few stray drops of sweat roll past her brow she decided that she could use a cool drink of water herself.

She arched her back and stretched long and slender arms above her head as she descended down the steps. Her dreams had been keeping her up as of late. Not that she minded, for those dreams featured someone who would keep her mind occupied during the daytime as well.

Just as Gohan was about to take the last three or four steps down, she felt five fingers clasping around her wrist tightly, and even before she could begin to protest the owner yanked her arm violently, forcing her to wiggle herself between a gap in the bleachers as to not hit her head and snap the benches clean in two.

"Wh-What?" The girl exclaimed, more in surprise than in anger. "Who is this? Let go of me!"

Her feet touched the grass underneath the bleachers. It was strangely dark here, the sunlight only filtering through the gaps in between the benches. Noting that the strong grip around her wrists still hadn't released she shook her arm again, this time more forcefully. When she finally felt the fingers let go she turned around, determined to find out who was rude enough to treat her like this.

Eyes as dark as the earth met a pair of orbs as deep blue as the seven seas. Videl was facing her, breathing heavily and covered in thick beads of sweat. The Son girl had noticed how much the crimefighter had worked herself up during her speed run, and it was definitely showing. Her entire form glimmered in perspiration and her shirt was soaked...and shining through. Gohan had to try her hardest not to drool and keep her eyes averted, but failed miserably, and soon found herself ogling Videl's full chest like it was a ten-course meal.

"V-Videl," Gohan stuttered, still in awe of the other teenager's sudden appearance. "W-What's the matter? is there something you want to talk-"

"Shut up for minute," Videl cut the taller girl off, a deep exhale on every word. She took a step closer, and Gohan found herself stepping back for a reason she couldn't place herself, but soon enough noticed that she was cornered, with the bleachers pressing into her back.

"I..." The raven-haired teen sighed. "I just have to tell you something, something that has been driving me crazy for the past few weeks. I just think I need to get it off my chest."

Whether or not Videl meant 'chest' literally or not, Gohan couldn't prevent herself from looking down again, to where her perky breasts slowly heaved up and down to the rhythm of her breathing.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gohan queried, forcing herself to look the other girl in the eyes and not let a furious blush creep over her cheeks.

"You are," Videl boldly stated.

Gohan had no reply ready for that. All she could do was stand there, mouth slightly ajar. She tried to look for clues indicating that the small beauty was simply joking around, but the deadly serious look on her features took away all doubt she had.

"For the past few weeks all I have been able to think about is you," Videl confessed. "Ever since that accidental kiss we had during our spar, I can't seem to get my mind off it. It's driving me absolutely insane. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think straight."

She took another step forward, leaving only a few inches between her and the Son girl. Gohan wanted to yelp in anxiety when she felt the crimefighter's small and slender hand resting on her hip, but something prevented her from speaking up. Whether that was Videl's sweet and musky scent, or the heat that seemed to radiate off her in waves, she didn't know, but her presence was overwhelming.

"At first I tried to deny what I felt. I tucked it away as deep as I could, yet it still continued to gnaw at me," Videl went on, her voice growing softer as if she was being eavesdropped on. "I felt all these... these urges and I didn't know what to do with them."

She leaned over closer, and Gohan held her breath as she felt Videl's soft curves press against her own. The small temptress brought her lips to the other teen's ear, the warm breath on the nape of her neck making her shudder in a strange delight.

"But now I know."

"Wh-Wh-What then?" Gohan was almost afraid to ask.

And that was when she felt five slender and tiny fingers curling around her jet-black locks, another set roughly clutching the collar of her shirt. Videl yanked her forward, their lips colliding roughly. This time she didn't feel like protesting.

Just like the last time she had gotten a taste of Videl Satan, Gohan noted how delightfully soft the girl's lips were, a stark contrast to the roughness of her kissing. She returned the kiss graciously, and savored the taste of Videl's strawberry-flavored lip gloss, a sensation so intoxicating that she immediately felt the reality around herself vanish. Their mouths moved over one another roughly, Videl leaning into the passionate act and forcing Gohan further back against the bleachers.

The smaller one of the duo released from the kiss with a soft tug at the other's bottom lip, a smirk plastered unto her flushed features. Gohan saw this as an open invitation and nearly lunged forward to close the gap between them again, her own nimble hands roaming the curves of Videl's stunning hips.

A soft brush of Videl's tongue against her lips was enough of a hint for Gohan, who opened her mouth to allow the Satan Girl's wet muscle to roam free and seek out her own. They began softly, as if testing the waters first, but soon they found themselves dancing an intimate dance of joy in each other's mouths, both sides fighting for dominance in this play of passion.

Gohan was the one to pull back from the kiss this time. Her features were flushed and she was still sweating like crazy. Videl looked back at her, blue eyes batting their lids in serenity.

"H-how-" Gohan muttered, "What- I-"

"Maybe it's best we talk about this later," Videl spoke in hushed tones. "But long story short, Iet me just say that I really, really like you. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"So you decided that this was a better course of action?" Gohan's heart was thumping in her chest. She needed a pinch, and a firm one at that. Videl had actually liked her back. All those weeks of dreaming scenarios she thought to be in bad taste were now all sudden possibilities. She wanted to say something more to Videl, to express herself how much the girl did to her, but words wouldn't leave her. She was just dumbstruck with happiness.

"Not necessarily," Videl replied, a grin spreading on her face, "But they always say that actions speak louder than words, and I happen to agree," She looked around her, "Say, I have to go now. Would you mind not telling anybody about this? At least not until we've had a chance to talk things over?"

Gohan could only nod.

…

"Did anything interesting happen at school today?"

Gohan shook her head, biting the inside of her lip. "No, not really," she lied as a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"You know, you're just as bad at lying as your father is," said Chichi with a shake of her head. "But I suppose if you really want to keep something from me, there's not much I can do to stop you."

"It's not like that mum," Gohan sighed, partially because of _what_ had unfolded earlier and partially because she had been caught out so easily. "It's just… embarrassing."

"Gohan, as an eighteen year old boy, you liked to wear teddy bear underwear because it had the same bear as your first stuffed animal on it. Are you really going to tell me that you're afraid of telling me something just because it's embarrassing?" Chichi asked in the manner that only a mother could. She gestured to the small coffee table they had acquired when she had renovated the house. "Sit down, honey, and tell me what's on your mind."

Wincing slightly at the blow to her former manhood, Gohan complied and sat down. "Before I start though, mum, where's Goten?"

"Where else but off with Trunks?" said Chichi, shrugging her shoulders a little as if to say that she had no idea what the mischievous duo were doing. "Don't worry, they won't bother you since I washed my hands of them to Bulma. So start talking."

Between her mother and Videl, Gohan wasn't sure what it was with all the overly pushy girls in her life. "Well I don't want to make you mad or anything… but there's this girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, I… really like her," said Gohan as she looked towards the ground before realising that Chichi hadn't even reached for her frying pan. "You're not mad?"

"Sweetie, how could I be mad?" asked Chichi incredulously. "In fact, if anything I'm really happy for you."

"But I thought that since I'm a girl a-"

"That I'd want you to start liking boys too?" Chichi cut her off with a smirk. "Gohan, sometimes I wonder how you get these ideas in your head."

"Genetics?" she shrugged and despite the tense moment, grinned. "But seriously, you don't care that I have feelings for this girl?"

"I do care," said Chichi as she drummed her fingers on the table. "Just not in the way you're thinking I do. I sent you to high school so that you'd have a bit of social interaction and a chance to play around before you go and find some big multinational company to work under."

Gohan nodded her head, in both understanding and relief. "Thanks mum, I appreciate it."

Chichi stood up and affectionately nuzzled Gohan's hair. For some reason, being shorter than her mum again as she did it made the moment all that more special. "So what's her name?"

...

Videl stretched out in the reclining chair in her backyard, a sigh escaping her. A little earlier she had been certain she was turning heads. Everyone who knew her even a little bit would have never envisioned her _skipping _back from school. Hell, she wasn't exactly famous for expressing her joy one way or the other.

But she had every reason in the world to be happy. They had finally kissed, and if it was up to Videl the whole world would know by now. She had never quite understood why every couple loved to showcase their affection like it was a prime time television show, until today at least. Now she would gladly climb her roof and scream to the world about her love.

But she couldn't, not just yet.

There were too many aspects to consider. Videl mulled them over as she sipped from her iced tea.

How would everyone around her respond? Erasa sure as hell wouldn't surprised. That blonde menace had been harping over her love life for the last five to ten years anyway, so confiding this secret would be more like stating the obvious. Sharpener might blink twice and protest, claiming that he and Videl were meant to be and would still join their fates together in the distant future. He would probably reconsider the second she would kiss Gohan in his presence. He really was a pervert.

Videl reckoned that her father would be supportive too. He might try and reprimand her about how this would affect her image, but that was something that Videl couldn't really care about these days anyhow. If the media wanted to write filth on her they would do it either way, with or without dragging her sexuality into the fray. Hell, as long as she could walk down a red carpet with Gohan's arm hooked in hers, she would gladly give them all the smut that they were dying to see.

So all things considered, there was nothing holding her back from living the life she so desperately wanted.

There was still this Jenny Penn woman that was keeping an eye on her. Or, well, who was following every little step she took with the intensity of a first rate stalker. It was more than a little unnerving. Videl could swear she had seen Jenny lure around the corners on the school's hallways, a notepad in her hand and her eyes focused for any bit of dirt she could get her false fingernails in.

Was she going to give it to her?

Of course not.

Videl had seen people like Jenny before. She had been dealing with them her whole life. These girls or women would try to weasel their way into her private circles, acting as though they've been her best friend since the dawn of the ages. Videl would then obviously shun them, because who needs another psychotic bitch in her life, right?

These girls would then find themselves grossly offended. Why, how did anybody have the nerve to blow them off? Weren't they the finest people on the face of this little mudball and didn't their presences light up even the darkest of hearts? Being told that the answer to that was in fact 'no', the Cinderellas would do the best they could to make Videl regret her decision. They would spew the most horrible filth about her wherever they could. On social media, towards journalists, you name it. As long as they didn't have to admit that Videl had wounded their egos.

And now there was Jenny, the Queen of the Prissy Princesses. Videl had immediately gotten a wrong vibe from the woman. Jenny acted as if she wanted to know the Satan daily life. She put on the role of the sweeting, who wanted nothing more than do the exact opposite of what other journalists do. She wanted to be honest.

But this was obviously a fallacy. Videl could actually see the woman right now, dragged along by her father around the expansive back yard filled with statues. Statues of Hercule, of course. Jenny wasn't here to document their daily turmoil. hell no. Jenny was likely waiting for some dirt she could fling into the world. It would be her big break, her final step to success and public recognition. The second she got what she wanted she would show her true colours and she would be just another face in the crowd of assholes.

But Videl wouldn't give it to her. It was already personal. There had hardly been any interaction between the two of them so far, but she refused to be the basis of this woman's lying and deceit. She could go and find somebody else to pester.

Videl Satan would not go down this easily.

….

**Team Dragon Star is a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories like this one. We're an open group, meaning that everyone is welcome to apply to join on our forums. It presents a great opportunity for anyone looking to better their writing skills or be apart of a writing community.**


End file.
